The Ultimate Attack Of The Tetsuiga
by BaKa-Naraku-BaKa
Summary: Naraku's at it again! Can he be defeated by the Bakuryuuha? Story is finished. All nine chapters are up! Read and enjoy.Pairings:I&K, M&S, and a few others ^_~
1. The Prom

A/N: I do not own Inuyasha, I wish... oh hell yea I wish but sadly no. I don't... But Enjoy my first Inuyasha fanfic =D BaKa-Naraku-BaKa  
  
Chapter 1: The Prom  
  
"BAKA! What do you mean your going back?" Inuyasha screamed at Kagome, not understanding why she was going back, something about a dance.  
  
"I'm not a baka! I have a date with Hojo-kun! He's taking me to the prom. Don't interfere!" Kagome yelled back, getting mighty pissed off. Every time she wanted to go back to her world to do something, Inuyasha wouldn't let her, but when Inuyasha saw Kikyo in trouble, he would drop everything and go into a daze, following her around like a lost puppy!  
  
"NANI? A DATE WITH THAT BASTARD HOJO? GRR!" Inuyasha growled with rage, but then plastered on a face that showed he didn't care.  
  
Kagome had just put her foot in the well when a big clawed hand gripped around her waist and pulled her back out of the well. Unfortunately for Inuyasha, Kagome fell so Inuyasha's hand was now in contact with her butt.  
  
"HENTAI! INUYASHA! YOU'RE ALMOST AS BAD AS MIROKU!" Kagome screamed at Inuyasha, who was looking at her stunned.  
  
"Hey! I'm right here Kagome, and I'm not all that bad!" Miroku said, who had obviously been listening in.  
  
"I am getting quite annoyed because everyone thinks I am a pervert and that all I have on my mind is sex and children."  
  
"Oi, Houshi-sama, isn't it true though?" Sango asked, raising an eyebrow at Miroku.  
  
"Eerr... I... hmm... But..." Miroku mumbled trying to think of an answer. He smiled innocently, and then to change the subject he turned his attention to Inuyasha and Kagome. They were getting into yet another fight.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I'M A HENTAI? YOU LANDED ON ME BITCH! ALMOST AS BAD A MIROKU? THERE'S NO ONE THAT COULD GET EVEN COME CLOSE TO HOW PERVERTED MIROKU IS!" Inuyasha bellowed at Kagome.  
  
"SIT!"  
  
*WHAM*  
  
Kagome started for the Bone Eater's well again, but Inuyasha had shaken off the effects of being sat and grabbed her ankle.  
  
"Inuyasha, SIT"  
  
*WHAM! *  
  
"Inuyasha, you have to learn to sit and stay, OK? Understand? Sit and stay, sit, stay, sit, stay, sit, stay!" Kagome said. She looked at him, her eyes widened. She slowly realised what she just said.  
  
*WHAM WHAM WHAM WHAM WHAM! *  
  
"B-i-t-c-h... You knew! Why'd you say 'sit' so many times? Grrr." Inuyasha closed his eyes then slowly peeled himself up from kissing the ground.  
  
"Kagome, you have to sta-" Inuyasha exclaimed, opening his eyes and looking around. He then glanced down the well and saw the last of the light as Kagome transferred to her world.  
  
"KAGOMEEEEEEEEEE YOU BITCH!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome wrapped a towel around her body as she climbed out of the shower. Then nicely wrapped a towel around her hair and stepped into her bedroom, half expecting Inuyasha to be sitting at her windowsill. He was not. Breathing a sigh of relief she started to get ready for the Prom.  
  
"Kagome?" a voice called from downstairs.  
  
"Hai, Momma?" Kagome called back.  
  
"Hojo-kun just phoned, he'll be here in an hour OK Hun?" Her mother called up the stairs.  
  
"OK! Arigatou Momma"  
  
Kagome grabbed her gown which was a bluish-black, with baby blue flowers printed all over it, she slipped it on and looked at herself in the mirror, smiling she grabbed her black heels and put them on, making her an inch taller than normal. She then proceeded to bat her eyelashes on the mascara wand, and lightly brush baby blue eye shadow on her eyelids. She then took out her blush and applied it nice and evenly even though she normally didn't wear make up, she then took out some lipstick and lightly ran it over her lips. Smacking her lips together, she went to her door and looked at her reflection in the full body mirror. She then went over to her bed after taking her purse and was ready to fill it with everything she needed, lipstick, eye shadow, perfume, blush, she put the rest of her make up in her purse, just in case she needed a touch-up. Kagome's door opened and in walked her mother.  
  
"Wow, you look gorgeous. Kagome, dear. I have something for you." Her mother exclaimed smiling at her very beautiful daughter.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi pulled out a little fuzzy case; she took Kagome's hands in hers and held back from crying.  
  
"My mother gave me this the night of my prom, and her mother gave her it the night of her prom, now I am giving it to you, the night of your prom." Mrs. Higurashi put a hand to her lips to try and keep from crying, but a few tears escaped.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi opened the box and inside was a beautiful diamond necklace. Carefully taking it out of the box, Mrs. Higurashi unclasped it and put it around Kagome's neck. It seemed to go perfectly with Kagome's whole gown.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi then helped Kagome put her hair up into a nice French braid twist. They both heard the doorbell ring and Kagome's heart started to thump.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I'm going after her! No matter what! I'm going after her."  
  
Inuyasha headed straight for the well when suddenly his head bumped lightly into something soft. Inuyasha looked up then with a sweat drop forming on his forehead he glared at the floating balloon inched from his face.  
  
"Inuyasha! I, Big Balloon Demon, order you to not go and get Kagome!"  
  
Inuyasha was growing tired of this little trick. He grabbed the balloon and punched it hard in the nose.  
  
~*POOF*~  
  
"ACK! INUYASHA! YOU COULD BE NICER TO A LITTLE KITSUNE LIKE ME! I'm only a kid you know!" Screamed Shippo-chan.  
  
"I'm going to get Kagome," Inuyasha proclaimed as he stepped into the well. "By the way, what where you going to do Shippo? Gnaw my head off like you tried to the first time we met? KEH!"  
  
With that, Inuyasha jumped into the well.  
  
"Kagome, I'm coming to bring you back. I hate it when you go on dates, it makes me so jealous." thought Inuyasha.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inuyasha dove out of the well at the Higurashi shrine. He walked out and hoped he wasn't too late and that she was still home. He jumped up to her window, but it was closed and her room was dark. "CRAP" thought Inuyasha; "I missed her!" Inuyasha dropped to the ground on all fours then started to sniff her out.  
  
"Dog-eared bro? That you? YAY! It is you!" came a voice from behind Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha jumped and fell on his rump looking in the direction from where the voice came from. After a while he realised it was Kagome's little brother, Souta.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TRYING TO DO? GIVE ME A HEART ATTACK?" Inuyasha cried out holding his chest with one hand and a vein about to pop on his forehead. He had been so engrossed with concentrating on Kagome's scent he never heard Souta walk behind him.  
  
"Sorry Dog-eared bro! Are you trying to find Kagome? She's at the prom, she'll be back at 12." Souta said smiling down at Inuyasha.  
  
"My. Name. Is. Inu. Yasha." Came a gruff voice through gritted teeth.  
  
"Can you help me get to Kagome? I have to talk to her! It's urgent." Inuyasha didn't like lying to the kid, but he had to get Kagome back, the sooner the better, so he didn't have to worry about her safety and so she could sense the Shikon Shards.  
  
Souta led him into the house, and into his room where he lent Inuyasha a baseball cap.  
  
"What the hell is this, and what the hell am I supposed to do with it?"  
  
"It's a cap, you wear it on your head. Here let me show you."  
  
Souta took the cap back and placed it on his head. Inuyasha watched it sink because it was too big for the kid. Inuyasha snatched it back and put it on his head. He went to the mirror to see what it looked like.  
  
"AHHH, it covers my ears!"  
  
Souta giggled then lead him to his dad's old closet, still filled with all his clothes. Souta rummaged through the clothes until he found an Inuyasha- sized tux, and a top hat to go with it. Inuyasha tried it on.  
  
"Not bad... I look quite good if I do say so, but I really don't like this hat or whatever you call it."  
  
Souta then lead him to the front door.  
  
"The school is where the prom is being held is over that way. You can still smell Kagome right?"  
  
Inuyasha sniffed the air, "Yea, but I can smell this flowery scent as well, I'm confused at what it is."  
  
Souta giggled again, from the poor half demon's lack of understanding for his world. "That is Kagome's perfume."  
  
Inuyasha didn't let the young child finish; he was off sprinting down the street toward the school. "Wow, that perfume smells so nice, such a heavenly touch to her already great scent."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome was having the best time of her life; she had danced to almost every song that was played. She was on top of the world and she never thought she could be brought down. Little did she know her life was about to be turned upside down.  
  
Inuyasha burst through the doors of the school. He could hear music playing loudly and he decided to follow it. As he entered the huge gymnasium, he glanced around trying to find Kagome. He slowly approached one of Kagome's friends to ask where she was. They pointed to a couple dancing really close together. Inuyasha felt himself start to heat up with jealousy. He walked over to the couple and coughed loudly trying to get their attention. After a few minutes with no reaction, Inuyasha grabbed Hojo by the back of his shirt and pulled him away. Kagome looked up in surprise.  
  
"Inuyasha? What are you doing here?" Kagome gasped.  
  
Inuyasha removed his hat. "I've come to bring you back Kagome. I mean REALLY, we should be hunting for Shikon Shards!" Inuyasha leaned in and grabbed her wrist and started pulling her towards the exit. Kagome wriggled out of his grasp on her wrist, and walked over to the bench by the wall and started to pout as the last dance is just being announced to the couples. Hojo walked over to Kagome and was about to ask her for the last dance when a fist flew past his head, and into the wall. Hojo got a little nervous and walked off with out even knowing who the person was. Kagome looked up the hand, to the wrist, to the forearm to the shoulder then to the face. Inuyasha. She looked grimly up at him.  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"I wanted to dance one last time, before the prom was over."  
  
"Keh! Is that all?"  
  
Inuyasha grabbed Kagome by the wrists and pulled her onto the dance floor. He took her hands and wrapped them around his neck and then put his hands on her waist and they started to dance in a little circle.  
  
When they finish, Kagome took her hands from around Inuyasha's neck and wrapped them around his back giving him a big hug. "Thank you Inuyasha" Inuyasha took her hands from his back and held them gently, looking into Kagome's eyes. Kagome started to pull away and head for the exit, but Inuyasha kept one of her hands in his, and followed her slowly. Hojo walked over to Kagome and leaned in to give her a little peck on the cheek. Inuyasha started to burn with jealousy, but his ears flattened when he noticed Kagome blushing.  
  
"Are those ears?" Hojo looked at Inuyasha for the first time in wonder. He reached up to rub one, but Inuyasha dropped Kagome's hand and smacked Hojo's away.  
  
"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Inuyasha let out a fierce growl.  
  
Kagome reached up and rubbed Inuyasha's ear gently. Inuyasha suddenly got a glazed over look and let a soft purr. Inuyasha snapped out of it after a few minutes.  
  
"Kagome! You make me look like a baka!" Inuyasha started to whine. "I tell him he can't touch my ears then you make me look like a cat or something by rubbing my ears and making me PURR!" Inuyasha blushed slightly.  
  
Hojo reached up again to tried to touch Inuyasha's ears again, but Inuyasha swatted his hand away and let out another deep growl and narrowed his eyes at Hojo. While Kagome was relaxed, Inuyasha grabbed her wrist and ran to the exit dragging her along the way.  
  
They reached the well, but Kagome took off running towards the house. "Wait Inuyasha! I need the Shikon Jewel!" She came back a few minutes later; she was back in her regular school uniform with the Shikon Shards around her neck. Inuyasha stared at the other necklace on her neck making her look even more beautiful. Inuyasha again blushed slightly.  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"Nothing, lets go back OK?" Inuyasha questioned her looking for her to disagree.  
  
"OK, but next time, Inuyasha, when I say STAY I mean STAY!"  
  
Inuyasha breathed a sigh of relief, he thought she was going to say 'sit' again.  
  
Kagome looked at him long and hard, before they stepped into the well. Inuyasha glanced up at her and started to feel a little uncomfortable.  
  
"Nani?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
Kagome leaned towards him. Inuyasha was afraid she was going to kiss him. But she leaned towards his ear more and whispered, "Osuwari".  
  
*WHAM*  
  
"BIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHHH!"  
  
Kagome giggled and jumped into the well. Inuyasha laid flat on the ground for a few minutes, taking in her perfume and her lovely scent. *Sigh* Inuyasha then jumped into the well.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
They popped out of the well and looked around.  
  
"KKKKKKKKAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" Kagome was instantly pounced on by a little kitsune.  
  
Inuyasha calmly reached over and plucked Shippo off of Kagome.  
  
"Oi, you kitsune brat! Leave Kagome alone! How many times do I have to tell you?"  
  
*MEORWWWWWWWWW*  
  
Suddenly Inuyasha was attacked....  
  
By a large, transformed Cat Demon.  
  
"Oi! Hey Kirara, Glad to see me, eh?"  
  
"Merow"  
  
Inuyasha began to pat Kirara as she transformed back into her cute little self. Inuyasha glanced over at Kagome, as she was telling everyone else about her prom and how he barged in and took her from it. He sighed, and continued listening. He noticed how she still had her make-up on, making her look even more beautiful than she already was. She left out the part about them dancing together, she wasn't sure if it was real, because it felt like a dream.  
  
"Well if it isn't my little halfling brother, and all his human friends? Always had a soft spot for humans, eh Inuyasha?" came a voice.  
  
"SESSHOUMARU!" Inuyasha hissed, gripping Tetsusaiga. Everyone jumped up and Kagome grabbed her bow and arrow, with Shippo on her shoulder. Miroku and Sango got in fighting stances.  
  
"I've come for Tetsusaiga! Will you hand it over peacefully, or do you want me to pry it from your cold dead fingers?" hissed Sesshoumaru.  
  
"You can try and pry it from my cold dead fingers, but even then I don't think I'm gunna give it up that easy!"  
  
Inuyasha ran at him cracking his knuckles, and tried to slice at Sesshoumaru but was pushed back Sesshoumaru's poison whip. Sesshoumaru grabbed Inuyasha's throat with his poison hand and squeezed. Inuyasha started to choke and rip at Sesshoumaru's hand. It was the only thing he could see, due to the poison that was now in his body.  
  
Inuyasha grabbed for Tetsusaiga and slashed Sesshoumaru's arm with it. Sesshoumaru yelled out in pain. The older brother was getting very pissed off; he grabbed Inuyasha and shoved his hand up and through his stomach.  
  
"Gah!" Inuyasha gasped, his eyes going wide with pain.  
  
Sesshoumaru smirked, which made Inuyasha mad. "Who the hell does he think he is? He thinks I'm going to lose? Maybe I won't kill him right away, maybe I'll let it be torture" thought Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru pulled away from Inuyasha and did a back flip away from him.  
  
Inuyasha gripped Tetsusaiga again, smirking back at his older half-brother. Sesshoumaru started to run at Inuyasha, read to strike. Inuyasha stood there, as if waiting to be hit.  
  
"Nani Inuyasha? Giving up so soon? Did you finally realise I'm stronger, have always been stronger, and will always be stronger?"  
  
Sesshoumaru reached Inuyasha, his right hand raised and ready to strike. He slashed. Nothing happened, Sesshoumaru looked over at his arm.  
  
"AHH! IT'S GONE!" Sesshoumaru screamed. He looked at the ground at it. He then looked at Inuyasha and saw his blood on Tetsusaiga.  
  
"Too quick with your words again, hmm Sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha smirked. Then he started back to Kagome. Sesshoumaru growled. He ran past Inuyasha slashing his back with his one hand. Inuyasha fell over holding his back with one hand and the hole in his stomach with the other.  
  
Inuyasha struggled to keep conscious. But it was slipping. "Kagome! Get out of here" He coughed and wheezed.  
  
"Inuyasha, I'm NOT leaving you alone with your brother" Kagome replied calmly but sternly.  
  
"HaHaHa you think it'll make a difference if you stay?" Sesshoumaru laughed out loud. He let Inuyasha drop to the ground, and laughed down at him.  
  
"Inuyasha, I'm here for you, no matter what. You know that." Kagome sighed knowing how much he loved Kikyo, but how she could still be there for him when he was lonely, or when he was in trouble.  
  
That was the last thing Inuyasha heard before going unconscious, due to the poison and the hole through his stomach.  
  
To be continued....  
  
A/N: I want at least umm let see 5-10 Reviews? Is that possible people? OK this is my VERY first Fan Fic... lol and it's actually 2:41AM Victoria Day weekend. lol! Well basically I'm off to bed and sleep in! Woohoo... OK I hope this was a good first chapter... I was going to cut it off when Inuyasha gets sat but then I realised it wasn't really a cliff hanger... an I love cliff-hangers -evil grin- lol But, hey, Cliff-hangers make you want to read more and more of the story right?  
  
Next chapter... we'll find out what happens with Sesshoumaru and what the hell was going through Inuyasha's mind when he grabbed Kagome and started to dance... wow, Inuyasha's really starting to open up to Kagome...woohoo Rock on Inuyasha lol... anyway, peace out yallz!  
  
BaKa-Naraku-BaKa (that he is =P) 


	2. Rin Gets Captured

A/N: I do not own Inuyasha, I wish... oh hell yea I wish but sadly no. I don't... But Enjoy my first Inuyasha fanfic =D BaKa-Naraku-BaKa  
  
Chapter 2: Rin Gets Captured  
  
Sesshoumaru stood over his unconscious half-brother. Chuckling as he cracked his own knuckles and prepared to strike.  
  
"FOX FIRE!" Shippo screamed as he shot blue flames at Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru jumped back and grabbed his whip, whipping Shippo away.  
  
"BODY SPLIT!"  
  
Suddenly ten Shippos surrounded Sesshoumaru. He started to slash them all but a few got through and pounce on him. They bit him and tried to scratch him.  
  
"You little Kitsune brat... I grow tired of you!" Sesshoumaru grabbed each Shippo until he got to the real one and grasped him with his poison claw.  
  
"GaH! Ack! Kagome, Sango, Miroku, KIRARA DO SOMETHING!" screamed the poor young kitsune.  
  
Sesshoumaru screamed out in pain as a purifying arrow suddenly imbedded itself in his left shoulder. He ripped it out and glared over at Kagome, who was now looking terrified. She turned and ran, but Sesshoumaru jumped and landed in front of her, making her skid to a halt. Sesshoumaru reached out to slash her, but jumped back as Tetsusaiga smashed into the ground where he was standing previously.  
  
"INUYASHA!" Kagome said cheerfully and relieved. She wrapped her arms around his neck. Inuyasha gently took her hands from around his neck and glared at Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Leave Kagome out of this." He replied gruffly.  
  
Before Sesshoumaru could react, Sango's giant boomerang attacked him. Miroku opened up his air void on him, and Kirara was pouncing him on.  
  
"HIRAIGOTSA!"  
  
"AIR VOID!"  
  
"MEROW!"  
  
"AHH GET OFF ME!"  
  
*SLASH, SLASH, SLASH. MEROW! HIRAIGOTSA! * The winds started pick up speed as Miroku tried to suck up Sesshoumaru.  
  
"ENOUGH!" yelled a very gruff and pissed off voice. Everyone backed off to see Inuyasha holding Tetsusaiga level with his chest.  
  
"Inuyasha, you really believe u can kill me with that?"  
  
"Shut the fuck up Sesshoumaru." Sesshoumaru shut his mouth. Then to Inuyasha's surprise, Sesshoumaru jumped and shoved his poison hand on Inuyasha's, that was gripping Tetsusaiga. Sesshoumaru shoved it to the ground attempting to burn Inuyasha's hand off, when he smelled a familiar smell. Rin. Inuyasha started to get tense as he started to smell Naraku. Inuyasha shoved his brother off violently. They proceeded to smell the air.  
  
"Rin!"  
  
"Naraku!"  
  
Both brothers looked at each other. Sesshoumaru started to go white, and suddenly sprinted off at top speed towards the smell of Rin. Inuyasha isn't far behind him. In the direction that Rin was in also had the smell of Naraku.  
  
They got the to the field where Sesshoumaru told Rin to stay, there standing in the middle of the field was Kanna. Lying in the grass beside her is Rin, not moving. Sesshoumaru started to advance to Rin, cracking his knuckles. Inuyasha ran and jumped in front of Sesshoumaru, but got swatted away. His older brother had only two things on his mind, get Rin, and kill that bitch that hurt her.  
  
"Sesshoumaru, don't! Kanna will suck up your soul, and I'm pretty sure Rin's soul is in her mirror." Inuyasha said glancing at Kanna, who had an expressionless face. He couldn't understand why he had just stopped Sesshoumaru. Maybe he did love his brother, maybe, just a little.  
  
"Give me your soul." Kanna said with no expression or emotion.  
  
"OVER MY FUCKING DEAD BODY! HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO RIN!" Sesshoumaru bellowed as he tried to whip Kanna with his poisonous whip. Kanna disappeared then reappeared each time he attempted to whip her. Kagome jumped into the field and stood before Kanna, pushing Sesshoumaru back.  
  
"Have my soul." Kagome exclaimed. Gasps were heard all around. Kanna, who had obviously forgotten who Kagome was, turned her mirror one quarter to the left. Everyone gasped as Kanna's mirror started to glow and take in Kagome's soul. Kanna's mirror began to grow brighter with each passing second.  
  
"KAGOME! NOOOOOOOO! " Inuyasha screamed as he ran towards her. Miroku stopped him.  
  
"Inuyasha, remember what happened last time? The very first time we met Kanna? Kagome's soul was too much for the little mirror, it cracked and to save it from breaking, Kanna let all the souls out. It probably will happen again. So relax, OK?" Miroku exclaimed, and as if on cue, Kanna's mirror cracked slightly. Kirara (not transformed) walked over and sat beside Kanna. She gently rubbed her ears on Kanna's leg. Kanna looked down. Her mirror broke cleanly in half. There was a huge wave of air and all the souls in Kanna's mirror rushed out to go to their owners.  
  
"Hm. Her soul was too much." Kanna said looking at her broken mirror with the same expressionless face as before. Kagome fell to the ground, but never hit it. Inuyasha grabbed her out of the air. Kanna just watched then slowly faded away.  
  
"Rin! RIN! ARE YOU OK? " Sesshoumaru had panic in his voice, and he didn't care if everyone thought he was a wimp because he was concerned over a wimpy human. Rin began to stir as Sesshoumaru took her into his arms. Sango ran over to Sesshoumaru and Rin, she put her hand on the child's forehead.  
  
"She doesn't have a fever Sesshoumaru, I think she's going to be all right." Sango said, taking her hand from Rin's forehead. After a few moments, Rin opened her eyes looking up at Sesshoumaru; she wrapped her little arms around him and hugged him tightly.  
  
"Oh, Sesshoumaru! I was so scared! Thank you for rescuing me!" Rin cried into his arms.  
  
"Actually, Rin," Sesshoumaru looked at her with caring and loving eyes, "It was Kagome who saved you."  
  
Rin hugged Sesshoumaru again and ran over to Kagome who was still unconscious in Inuyasha's arms. As soon as Rin touched Kagome's cheek, her eyes fluttered open, and she stared into a big pair of golden, concerned eyes.  
  
"Ah!" Kagome screamed, making Inuyasha flatten his ears to his head to keep out the noise. As her eyes came into focus again she realised it was Inuyasha. Inuyasha hugged her, making her gasp because it was so out of character for Inuyasha to hug anyone like that but Kikyo.  
  
"I thought you died Kagome. I... We couldn't find Shikon shards with out you!" Inuyasha proclaimed trying to act like he didn't care about her. Realising what he said, he prepared himself.  
  
"OSUWARI!"  
  
*WHAM*  
  
"Can I stay with Kagome? Please Sesshoumaru?" Rin asked excitedly.  
  
Sesshoumaru thought about this then looked at his brother's weakened condition, and got an evil idea.  
  
"Sure Rin, now I can kill Inuyasha in his sleep. Good idea." Sesshoumaru grinned.  
  
"Now Sesshoumaru, you may stay with us, but if you touch Inuyasha at any time, I will seal Inuyasha with a sealing arrow, take his rosary, put it on you, and 'sit' you at LEAST one million times. Then I will take the rosary off you and put it back on Inuyasha. Then I shall unseal him, and let him rake his claws in you while you are kissing the ground. Understood?" Kagome told the older brother.  
  
*Grumble, grumble* "OK bitch, but the same goes for him!"  
  
They then proceeded to Kaede's village. Inuyasha was watching Kagome; Sesshoumaru was glaring at Inuyasha. Sango was watching Rin to make she is all right. Shippo was riding on Kirara's back, and Miroku was watching Sango's butt, longing to rub it once again.  
  
*WHACK*  
  
"HOUSHI-SAMA! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU? STOP TOUCHING ME YOU HENTAI!"  
  
Miroku was lying on the ground with a mouth full of dirt and grass. He was sporting a nice big bump on his head.  
  
"Gah... Sango, you should know me by now, I don't learn from pain." Miroku said while standing up.  
  
They walked along until they got to Kaede's village; Sesshoumaru was making nasty comments all along the way.  
  
"YOU MEAN I'M STAYING IN A HUMAN VILLAGE?" Sesshoumaru yelled.  
  
"Sesshoumaru, you don't like it... GET OUT!" Inuyasha started to get mad, as his brother kept making fun of humans. They got to Kaede's hut and Inuyasha collapsed. Everyone ran over to him, Kagome took his fire rat jacket off and pulled his shirt down to look at the hole Sesshoumaru gave him. Grabbing some bandages she wrapped them tightly around Inuyasha's stomach. Inuyasha started to stir and groan, while Sesshoumaru is looking over his brother, slightly concerned. Inuyasha opened his eyes and looked at the bandages.  
  
"Thank you Kagome." Inuyasha said, a little gruffly.  
  
"Good, you didn't die. I'd rather you die instantly from my claws and sword, than have a delayed reaction then die." Came a gruff voice.  
  
"FEH!" Inuyasha replied.  
  
Night fell and Sesshoumaru and Rin were curled up together, but Sesshoumaru was wide-awake, watching Rin, and thinking about how close he was to loosing her. Kagome was in her sleeping bag with Shippo, who like always was curled up beside her head. Inuyasha was wide-awake watching over everyone. Kagome started to stir then rolled over softly moaning Inuyasha's name. Inuyasha looked over at Kagome, his ears perking up. He crawled over to her and looked at her with his big golden eyes. Kagome's eyes fluttered open, she looked dazed into Inuyasha's eyes.  
  
"Nani, Inuyasha? Is something wrong?" Kagome stared up at him puzzled. Inuyasha opened his mouth to speak but no words came out. He just closed it then took a deep breath.  
  
"Iie, Kagome, it's nothing. Really it's nothing."  
  
Inuyasha turned away and glanced at Sesshoumaru, who looked at him for a split second then went to sleep. Inuyasha felt a hand touch his knee. He looked down at Kagome; she was looking at him sadly with her big stormy grey eyes. Inuyasha took her hand and she wriggled out of her sleeping bag, being careful not to awake Shippo. Inuyasha then lead her out side to the "Gods Tree" where they had first met.  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
"Hai Kagome?"  
  
"I was wondering, why... why did you dance with me?"  
  
Inuyasha looked up at her in surprise. He wasn't quite sure himself.  
  
"Um. I'm actually not sure, I guess I didn't want to hurt you, as usual, I never want to hurt you. Yet, sometimes I do. Not that I'm apologising or anything!"  
  
Kagome's face flushed with anger, he was saying all the right words then he had to finish with that. Men, gosh!  
  
"OSUWARI!"  
  
*WHAM*  
  
"D-a-m-n-i-t." Inuyasha groaned as he picked himself up. "I guess I asked for it eh?" Inuyasha looked at her while rubbing his back.  
  
"Sorry." Kagome replied, avoiding eye contact.  
  
Inuyasha just looked at her then started towards the hut, leaving Kagome alone, dumbstruck. She ran to catch up with him, wondering what she did wrong. Inuyasha glanced beside him to Kagome and his angry expression faded to reveal a loving and caring expression.  
  
"No harm must ever come to my precious Kagome! My? Hmm, this was bound to happen, but I can't tell her how I feel, not now at least." Inuyasha thought. 


	3. Kagura's Heart

A/N: I do not own Inuyasha, I wish... oh hell yea I wish but sadly no. I don't... But Enjoy my first Inuyasha fanfic =D BaKa-Naraku-BaKa  
  
Chapter 3: Kagura's Heart  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome trudged towards Kaede's village, in the distance they could hear arguing and smacking sounds. When they reached the village, Sesshoumaru had Shippo by the neck and was smacking him around and punching him like crazy.  
  
"What the hell do you mean, 'Rin will you bear my child'?" Sesshoumaru yelled at Shippo. Inuyasha had noticed Sesshoumaru had reattached his cut off arm.  
  
"Hey baka! *Gets punched* Oww, Miroku usually asks girls to bear his child. Sheesh calm down I was only joking, I'm sure Miroku wouldn't go after a girl so young!" Shippo cried trying to get out of Sesshoumaru's grasp. Then Shippo changed into Rin and said mockingly, "Miroku told me I was really beautiful, and that he wanted me to bear his child when I was older!"  
  
Sesshoumaru let him drop as Rin came running up the path and latched herself onto Sesshoumaru's leg. The older brother smiled and ran his fingers through her hair. Rin looked up.  
  
"Fluffy! Fluffy! Miroku told me I was really beautiful, and that he wanted me to bear his child when I was older!"  
  
Shippo went white. Miroku blushed and tried to explain to Sesshoumaru, as he reached out to grab Miroku's neck.  
  
"Oi, Sesshoumaru! What's with the nickname 'Fluffy'?" Inuyasha asked trying to hold back a laugh.  
  
"His nickname is fluffy because of his tail!" Rin exclaimed grinning happily and pointing at Sesshoumaru's tail, which was draped over his shoulder as usual. Inuyasha burst out laughing, rolling on the ground with tears pouring out of his eyes. Sesshoumaru grabbed his whip and whipped Inuyasha's slowly healing stomach.  
  
"ARGH! What you do that for? *Holds his stomach* Geez, Get a sense of humour bastard!" Inuyasha groaned then sat down. He looked down and he was bleeding excessively through his stomach, Fluffy had just reopened Inuyasha's wound.  
  
"SESSHOUMARU!" Kagome's eyes narrowed as she went over to Kirara and whispered something in her ear. "Inuyasha, SIT!"  
  
*WHAM! *  
  
In an instant, Kirara was on Inuyasha's back and Kagome had grabbed the rosary and threw it on Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru just shrugged and tried to get it off, but stopped with a confused look when it wouldn't go past his chin.  
  
"What the?"  
  
"SIT!" Kagome yelled, and continue to yell another 99 999 times, like she promised. After, she reached down into the extremely deep impression of Sesshoumaru's body and snatched the rosary and put it back on Inuyasha that was just cracking up at the sight of his brother being 'sat' 1 000 000 times. Sesshoumaru slowly got up, his eyes turning red. He began to grow in size, as well as in hair. Kagome looked at him wide eyed.  
  
"Err. Umm. Flu- I mean Sesshoumaru, I warned you did I not?" Kagome stammered. Inuyasha looked up at his brother and rolled his eyes, "Always thinking he's all that and growing eh?"  
  
"Hey Fluffers! *Laughs* Leave Kagome alone, or I'll have to go back on my promise not to touch you!" Inuyasha yelled up to his brother.  
  
"Keh! Little one! I'm going to teach this bitch a lesson!" With that, Sesshoumaru lunged at Kagome, but Kirara got there quicker, grabbing Kagome and flying off with her. Inuyasha jumped and leaped onto Kirara's back grabbing Kagome.  
  
"I will protect you... Understand that? I'll protect you no matter what." That being said, he took her by the waist and jumped to the ground. He then took Tetsusaiga out, and Sesshoumaru raised his paw to slash Inuyasha. Rin ran in front of Inuyasha, thinking it was a game. Sesshoumaru shrank back to his human form, breathing hard and thinking what would have happened if he has swung. Inuyasha decided to take a walk, not knowing Kagome was following him slowly.  
  
Inuyasha looked up to the sky and saw a big white demon holding a glowing ball in its tentacles and a long white tail. "Soul snatchers. Kikyo!" Inuyasha thought running after the soul snatcher. He reached a nicely wooded area where Kikyo was lying in a tree looking quite drained.  
  
"Kikyo? You OK?" Inuyasha questioned with concern in his voice. Kikyo's head shot up and glared at him.  
  
"Inuyasha, what are you doing here? Where's your precious Kagome?" She said 'Kagome' sourly. Inuyasha grabbed her and pulled her down gently from the tree. He hugged her tightly. *GASP* Inuyasha pulled her tighter, as she wrapped her arms around his back. Neither one of the two noticed Kagome had followed Inuyasha and was now choking back tears.  
  
*GASP*  
  
Inuyasha looked up and met the gaze of Kagome. He swallowed the lump in his throat; he was confused whom he cared about more. Kagome or Kikyo. He gave her a sympathetic look.  
  
"Kagome. Ahh! Kikyo let go of me!" Inuyasha gasped as Kikyo latched onto him by digging her nails into his back. Kagome just watched silently as Inuyasha tried to pull away from Kikyo.  
  
"No, Inuyasha. Don't, I know you love Kikyo," Kagome said trying to hold back the tears once again. She watched as Inuyasha's eyes got sad. Kikyo turned around, still holding onto Inuyasha's back and eyed Kagome suspiciously.  
  
"You mean you don't mind if I drag him to hell with me?" Kikyo questioned.  
  
"Of course I mind, if you take him to hell, then I have to go back to being a normal girl and go to school again. I guess I could date Hojo." Kagome said to no one in particular, she looked down at her shoes. Waiting, hoping for a reaction from Inuyasha. Next thing she knew she was in Inuyasha arms.  
  
*GASP*  
  
"FINE! INUYASHA! HAVE HER! BUT BELIEVE ME, I WILL SEE YOU IN HELL!" Kikyo yelled before running off with her soul snatchers.  
  
"Inu... Yasha?" Kagome whispered, wondering why he chose her over Kikyo. Inuyasha just hushed her and savoured the moment. He pulled her onto his back and ran back to the village. They almost made it out of the forest when a cold, strong breeze flew by them then a feather floated down.  
  
*GROAN! *  
  
"Kagura's, what do you want?" Inuyasha spat.  
  
"Oi, Inuyasha, speaking so coldly? What I do to you, other than throw wind in your face." Kagura smirked. Inuyasha who told her to hide placed Kagome gently to the ground. She looked around for something to hide behind, but all she could find was a tree. She ran towards it but got blown back.  
  
"Kagura, don't you want to fight Inuyasha?" Kagome looked at her puzzled.  
  
"I'd love to, but can't, special orders." Kagura made a tornado form around Kagome and hoisted her up into the air and pulled a feather from her hair. The now larger feather floated just above Kagura, she hopped on it and commanded the wind to place Kagome onto the feather.  
  
"KAGURA! GIVE KAGOME BACK!" Inuyasha growled.  
  
"Can't sorry, Naraku's orders." And with that she flew away towards Naraku's castle. Inuyasha thought about following her now but decided that it wasn't a good idea. He thought for once it would be best that he had his friends to help him, even Sesshoumaru.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
***In Naraku's Castle***  
  
"Naraku! I have Kagome!" Kagura called.  
  
"Good, put her in the spare bedroom, then come in here to talk." came a voice from another part of the castle, but seemed to be all around. Kagura led her to a room and locked the door. Then Kagura went into the next room to speak to Naraku.  
  
"You failed to receive the Tetsusaiga didn't you?" Naraku asked her.  
  
Kagura nodded then spoke "Yes Naraku, I did." Kagome could hear Kagura and Naraku's conversation because she was right beside their room. Kagome could hear the hostility in Kagura's voice. Then she heard a scream.  
  
"No Naraku! Don't squeeze my heart! I'll do better I promise!" Kagura was breathing hard, trying to stay alive.  
  
"Kagura, go back to our guest of honour, and give her some food!" Naraku ordered.  
  
A few minutes later Kagura entered Kagome's room with a tray of food and a jug of water.  
  
"Here!" Kagura said still a little breathless.  
  
"Thank you, Kagura. I couldn't help but over hearing, but does Naraku have your heart?" Kagome asked.  
  
*SIGH* "Sadly yes he does, when ever I fail him he squeezes it to remind me I work for him and that he can kill me at anytime, that's why I haven't tried to escape."  
  
"Kagura, maybe we can work together, if I help you get your heart and escape, will you help us kill Naraku?" Kagome was hopeful.  
  
Kagura's eyes widened. "You know, I've never thought of that, would you like to try?"  
  
"Sure!"  
  
They started to plan, when they worked it all out they decided to strike when Inuyasha got to the castle, but as fate may have it, Myouga, the little flea demon jumped onto Kagome's nose and sucked her blood, growing 5 times his size.  
  
"Myouga! I'm so glad your here, can you go find Kirara and tell her to come here? Make sure the others don't follow. OK? Can you do that?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Sure"  
  
A few hours later a little cat demon slipped into the castle and found Kagome. Kagome quickly explained about the heart and possibly getting Kagura as an ally. Kirara meowed and got ready for the plan. Naraku had summoned Kagura in, then Kagome, who walked in with her hands behind her back, because she was carrying a small bow and a few arrows (and Kirara was stuck in Kagome's big shirt.) Kagome could see Kagura's heart and eyed it.  
  
"Kagura, I want you to use Kagome as bait for Inuyasha."  
  
"Naraku, I can't do that! My days of following orders from you are over. I'm here to tell you good bye."  
  
Naraku's eyes narrowed and he reached for Kagura's heart, when Kagome pulled out her bow and arrow.  
  
"Not so fast Naraku!"  
  
Naraku ignored her and grabbed the heart. Kagome let an arrow fly and missed Naraku by a little bit. Naraku started to squeeze the heart and Kagura started to gasp for air. Kagome quickly reloaded her bow, only having two arrows in total left; she prayed this one hit him. She let it off, but missed again. Naraku squeezed harder and Kagura dropped grabbing her chest and having even more trouble breathing. Kagome prayed to the Kikyo soul in her than she would hit him this time. She reloaded her bow; aimed, closed her eyes and prayed. Again she let it off, this time she finally hit him, in his forearm. Naraku screamed out in pain as the purity of the arrow started to purify his heart. He dropped Kagura's heart, and she started to breathe easy again, she struggled to get up.  
  
"NOW KIRARA!"  
  
Kirara jumped out of Kagome's baggy shirt and as her hind legs left Kagome's shirt she transformed. She pounced on the heart, taking it in her mouth. She then bounded towards Kagura, picked her up the started to fly. Kagome' grabbed her hind leg and held on.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A little ways later they landed near Inuyasha and the others. Of course Inuyasha with that nose of his picked up two scents, one he liked and one he didn't. He started to sprint towards Kirara and Kagome's smell. "I also smell Kagura, I wonder if they are in trouble."  
  
Inuyasha leaped out of the bushes an drew Tetsusaiga and got two inches from slicing Kagura when...  
  
"OSUWARI!"  
  
*WHAM! *  
  
"What the fuck is wrong with you Kagome? Keh! That's the last time I try to save your ass bitch." Inuyasha glared.  
  
Kagura turned around to face Inuyasha. He noticed she had a heart in her hands.  
  
"Who the hell's is that?" Inuyasha asked looking a little grossed out.  
  
"Mine."  
  
"Oh. Why isn't it in your body?"  
  
"Naraku had it, he was making me take orders by squeezing the heart. He had control to kill me, then I had the order to get Tetsusaiga and Kagome, but I forgot about the Tetsusaiga. Kagome agreed to help me. I'm an ally, Inuyasha; I won't hurt you anymore. I promise, I want to kill Naraku." Kagura exclaimed getting a little tense.  
  
Inuyasha eyed her suspiciously, but gave in when he saw Kagome giving him the evil eye.  
  
"OK, Fine! What can you do with that fan of yours?" Inuyasha asked, thinking he'd better get and idea on her powers.  
  
"As you already know, I can control the wind, and my fan is extremely sharp so if I get into close combat, I can slice the enemy with it, and I have the wind blades."  
  
"Keh, I don't know if I can get over your smell! You smell of Naraku" Inuyasha hissed at her.  
  
Kirara jumped into Kagura's arms and purred. Just then, Sango, Miroku with Shippo on his shoulder, Rin and Sesshoumaru bounded through the trees. They stopped short to see Inuyasha and Kagome standing on either side of Kagura.  
  
"Kagura, what did you do to them?" Sango glared at her.  
  
"No, Sango, we are fine. I promise, but Kagura is our new ally. She has decided to help us since Kagome helped her get her heart back." Inuyasha pointed at Kagura's heart.  
  
They all watch Kagura closely. She was about to put her heart back in when Kagome suddenly stopped her.  
  
"Wait! I feel a Shikon Shard!" They all look around. Kagome gently takes Kagura's heart, and slowly takes out a Shikon Shard. "I think Naraku could have controlled you with this." She held it up, then put it with her other shards. Kagura started to put her heart back. She placed her heart and her hand on her chest where her heart normally would be. There was a bright red light. She slowly removed her hands. Her heart was back in her chest. She breathed in deeply, sighing.  
  
"I feel it beating. Thank you Kagome-sama! Thank you very much." Kagura said feeling overwhelmed with emotions.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Naraku looked up with burning red eyes as he ripped the arrow from his forearm. His youkai was weak. "That little brat, I will kill her. I could trick her like I tricked Kikyo by pretending to be Inuyasha. But that little brat is always around him!"  
  
He slowly got up and tried to command Kagura to come back to the castle. After a few moments, he realised they must have found the shard and purified it, then added it to their collection. "SHIT!" He started towards the entrance to the castle.  
  
"One day, Inuyasha. One day I will kill you and your friends, slowly, making it torture, but I will kill you." 


	4. A New Friend

A/N: I do not own Inuyasha, I wish... oh hell yea I wish but sadly no. I don't... But Enjoy my first Inuyasha fanfic =D But I do however own Konja and Kanja, the Kappas (Thank you Chris my 'brother' from FL for helping me with this chapter) =) BaKa-Naraku-BaKa  
  
Chapter 4: A New Friend  
  
Inuyasha and his friends walked through the forest on the search for more Shikon Shards, and a hope to find Naraku. They reached a lake where Kagome asked Inuyasha if they could stop and make camp.  
  
"What do you mean you have to bathe? You smell fine, err, I mean you smell like you usually do!" Inuyasha glared at her. She rolled her eyes and made Inuyasha set up camp.  
  
*GRUMBLE GRUMBLE*  
  
Kagome grabbed a towel from her pack and started towards the little lake. She quickly undressed and slipped into the cool clear water. Suddenly she heard something splash behind her. She turned around sharply but saw nothing. She continued to soak. All of a sudden Miroku ran out of the bushes.  
  
"KAPPA! KAGOME RUN!" Miroku screamed as he raised his staff. The Kappa opened its mouth and shot a stream of hot water into Miroku's face. "AHHH! It burns!"  
  
A/N: A Kappa is a turtle demon, believed to be alive in real life. They live in lakes and they tend to drag people to their deaths by dragging them into the water and drowning them. They will suffocate with out water, unless they have a bowl on their head filled with water, but if the water is spilt out they will die. Also they have claws so they can scratch their enemies. In my story, I've revised them a little bit, they can walk on land without the bowl, they can shoot either hot or cold streams of water at their enemies either making them freeze or scalding them. If they are near a lake or river, they can also drown them. In my story as well, they have the ability to change the temperature of any lake they are in to either hot or cold, or good enough to bathe. Enjoy the rest of the story. Also a thanks to my friend Christopher for helping me with that demon.  
  
A little Kappa poked its head up and looked at Kagome, who had already scrambled out of the water and had a towel wrapped tightly around her slim figure. It smiled then swam towards her, but Inuyasha jumped out of the tall grass and landed in the creature's path.  
  
"I'm sorry, I only wanted to say hello. I'm only a child you know, the second oldest in my litter, but a child nonetheless. I never meant to harm anyone." The little Kappa looked up at Inuyasha with big sad puppy eyes. Kagome pushed Inuyasha to the side and knelt down to see the young Kappa. She rubbed its head, but pulled back when she heard clicking sounds. She then realised that was it's way of purring.  
  
"My mother and father have died, so we all had to leave the nest to try and make it on our own, my younger brothers and sisters went with my big brother, Konja  
  
"You hurt Miroku but shooting a stream of hot water in his face. What other tricks or powers do you have?" Inuyasha looked at the creature.  
  
"I can shoot either cold or hot streams of water through my mouth, I can also change the temperature of the lake I am in. If I didn't want that one you call Kagome in my lake, I could have made it really cold, or really hot. I can also scratch the enemy." The Kappa replied. "Oh and by the way, my name is Kanja. Kanja the Kappa!"  
  
"Nice to meet you Kanja." Everyone said.  
  
"Hmm. You might come in handy. How hot can that stream of water get? And how cold?" Inuyasha asked. Kanja leaned over Inuyasha's bare foot and let a tiny stream of extremely hot water fall on Inuyasha's foot. In an instant Inuyasha had grabbed his foot and was bouncing around screaming in pain.  
  
"HOT HOT HOT HOT HOT! TOO HOT!" Kanja leaned over onto Inuyasha's foot that he was holding and sprayed it lightly with a cooler stream of water. Inuyasha calmed down.  
  
"Yea, you'll come in handy. Would you like to join us?" Everyone just stared at Inuyasha; Kagome placed her hand on his forehead.  
  
"Inuyasha, you feeling OK? Did I just hear you ask Kanja to join us?" Inuyasha batted Kagome's hand away telling her he was fine.  
  
Kanja walked onto the land and stood up on her hind legs and looked around. Inuyasha poked her stomach and she fell over. She placed both of her webbed frog feet over the place Inuyasha poked and groaned in pain.  
  
"If I get flipped, I can die. My shell is very strong therefore it will save me if it gets hit, but I have a very soft stomach."  
  
Shippo jumped up onto Kanja's stomach. "You OK? Kanja? *POKE POKE*"  
  
Kanja screamed and shot some cold water at Shippo. "GET OFF ME, STOP POKING!" Kanja glared at Shippo. After everything was settled, and Inuyasha had stopped pelting Shippo for hurting their new ally, they were on their way.  
  
They started to pass a lake when Kagome told them to stop. She started searching around, and then she looked into the water and gasped. Kanja waddled over to the shoreline and looked down, her eyes narrowing. At the bottom of the lake Kanja could see her big brother, Konja. Kanja let out a deep growl from her throat. Kagome could have sworn it was Inuyasha. She dove under the water and swam towards her brother.  
  
A few feet away and a few minutes later, two green things came rocketing out of the water, and landing on the shore. They were wrestling; one green thing was larger than the other implicating it might be male.  
  
"Konja, what the hell are you doing down there? Where are our brothers and sisters?"  
  
"Ha, I killed them, they were of no use to me, why would I let them tag along? I work for Naraku now!" Once that was said, Inuyasha dove at the larger green thing to find it was another turtle demon.  
  
"Oi, what did you say about Naraku bastard?" Inuyasha spat in Konja's face but got a hot stream of water right between the eyes. "Gah!"  
  
Kanja sprang into action, she shot a stream of cold water at Inuyasha's face to cool him off and pounced on Konja yelling, "FIREEEEEEEEEEEEE" Konja just froze, his face going slightly pale green and he began to shake.  
  
"Another thing I forgot to mention," Kanja exclaimed as she got off of her brother. "If you scream 'Fire' then we normally freeze, scared our water will dry up and we'll die." Inuyasha, having recovered from being showered with hot then cold water glared at Konja. Kagome slowly approached Konja, looking him over slowly.  
  
"He has a Shikon shard on him somewhere, I just can't tell where." With that, Inuyasha flipped Konja over and told Kagome to look again, she finally found it, in one of his scales on his shell. Kagome grabbed one of her arrows, just as Konja was waking up from his fire shock. Kagome plunged the arrow into the shard, extracting it from his shell.  
  
"What happened? Where am I? Who are you? Kanja! How are you child?" Konja's head started to swim with confusion. Kanja just glared at him then slowly shot some hot water at his stomach.  
  
"Ow, what the hell did I do to you?"  
  
"Try to kill me!"  
  
"Oh, that, oh come on Kan! You know I wasn't serious about shooting you in the face with really hot water and trying to kill you, come on!"  
  
Kanja turned up her nose and looked at Inuyasha. They began to walk away and Kagome started to follow.  
  
"Hey which one of you is Inuyasha? I have orders to burn you to hell." Konja looked at Inuyasha, knowing it was him but trying to fight Naraku's orders. "You fit the description that Naraku gave me."  
  
"Yea? So what if I am bastard? You think you can hurt me?"  
  
The Kappa lunged at Inuyasha, shooting a large stream of hot water at him. Inuyasha blocked it with Tetsusaiga. Cool water sprayed off as it hit the cool blade. Inuyasha then slashed at Konja's shell. He went vibrating all over the place because the shell was so hard. After, Inuyasha sliced at Konja's leg but hardly got through.  
  
"Inuyasha! Konja rears up and shows his front before he shoots water! Aim there!" Kagome screamed half-desperate.  
  
Inuyasha waited until Konja reared up and then lunged! He slashed Konja across the front making a big "X" with his blade. Konja fell to the ground in agony.  
  
"AHHH my tummy!"  
  
Inuyasha looked at him and turned to walk away, grabbing Kanja and Kagome and dragging them with him. "Hey baka's you coming with us?" He turned just so he could look out of the corner of his eye at the rest of the gang.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A baboon skinned demon suddenly dropped behind a young male Kappa basking in the sun.  
  
"Konja, you've failed me, haven't you?"  
  
"Naraku! Err, I have no clue what you mean Naraku!"  
  
"You have failed to kill your little sister and Inuyasha."  
  
"Now, Naraku, I can explain!"  
  
"No more explaining Konja." The young Kappa turned around to face Naraku, his face pale green. Naraku plunged his hand right into Konja's chest and yanked out his heart, squeezing it firmly as the Kappa gasped for breath. Naraku squeezed the juices out if his heart then pushed the lifeless body into the lake.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A little ways away, a strong, young Halfling demon, a young girl from the future, a little kitsune, a monk, a demon exterminator, a wind demon, and an untransformed demon cat walked with no worry. A young turtle demon suddenly clutched her chest and felt her heart go dark from another death in her family. Silently she wept. 


	5. The Unsuspected Visitor

A/N: I do not own Inuyasha, I wish... oh hell yea I wish but sadly no. I don't... But Enjoy my first Inuyasha fanfic =D But I do however own Konja and Kanja, the Kappas (Thank you Chris my 'brother' from FL for helping me with this chapter) =) BaKa-Naraku-BaKa  
  
Chapter 5: The Unsuspected Visitor  
  
As Inuyasha and the gang started to pass a deep cool clear stream, Kanja suddenly dove into the water, crying.  
  
"Oi, bitch! WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU GOING?"  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome glared at him as she quickly jumped into the water; not caring about getting her shoes or socks wet. She followed the young, crying Kappa down the stream, near the lake where Kanja had stopped and buried herself half under the sand.  
  
"Kanja? Are you OK?" Kagome's soft voice rang in Kanja's little ears. Kanja looked up at her with tears running down her face.  
  
"It's Konja, I felt him die, I think Naraku killed him for failing!" Kanja suddenly burst into tears again.  
  
"Oi, Kanja! Naraku's just a heartless, spineless, poor excuse for a fucking demon! If you want him dead, so do Miroku, Sango, and I! We'll all be beside each other when we kill him, we'll ALL get a piece of him!" Inuyasha had appeared on the shore, him being a little smarter than Kagome in that situation, he didn't want to get wet. Kagome just stared up at him; surprised he'd even care enough about the new ally's feelings. Kanja looked up at Inuyasha and thanked him and went to explain what happened to the rest of the gang, leaving Kagome and Inuyasha alone.  
  
"You were very nice to Kanja, what's with the change of heart?" Kagome asked standing up from swatting in the water.  
  
"KEH! My heart hasn't changed, and what was with you not saying the word? Normally in situations like that you say the word!"  
  
"What word? Sit?"  
  
*WHAM! *  
  
"Kagomeeeeeeeee, you did that on purpose!" Inuyasha glared at her as he pealed himself from the ground. He noticed she was standing just before where the stream opened up to the mouth of the lake, he flashed an evil grin. He walked over to Kagome and came really close to her face, making her scared he was going to kiss her, but would he? He still loved Kikyo; she was his pride and joy. Inuyasha placed his clawed hands on her shoulders and pushed her into the lake.  
  
Unfortunately for Inuyasha, Kagome had grabbed his red fire rat jacket and held on tight enough from him to get pulled into the lake with her as she fell. There was a loud splash as both bodies hit the water. Kagome, who was still holding onto Inuyasha's fire rat jacket, but it, felt a little limp, like he wasn't wearing it. She broke through the surface of the water, (A/N I pictured her breaking through the surface just like Ariel in The Little Mermaid does just after Ursula takes her voice and turns her human hair being flung back and everything.) to find Inuyasha already sitting on the shore. His white shirt under his fire rat jacket, soaked and sticking to his skin. It was sticking to each of his abs and muscles. Kagome looked at Inuyasha's muscles as her heart skipped a beat.  
  
"Sorry Inuyasha, I didn't mean to." Kagome looked sheepishly up at him then remembered he was the one that pushed her into the lake in the first place. She glared at him.  
  
"Nani? I just wanted a laugh, sheesh. I'm wet too thanks to you!" Inuyasha knew he was pushing it but he didn't care, he didn't planned on getting wet himself. Kagome just smiled and cupped her hand, pulled it behind her and brushing it quickly over the surface of the water, making more water slash onto Inuyasha, who just coughed and sputtered.  
  
"Nice ears dog boy!" Kagome couldn't hold back a laugh as Inuyasha made his ears shake, and little droplets of water fell on her. Inuyasha glared down at her but suddenly got an idea.  
  
"DEMON BALL!" Inuyasha screamed as he ran off the shore and took a leap into the air, tucking his legs up to his chest making a tight ball, he landed right beside her in the water, making a mini tidal wave go over her.  
  
"*Cough* Damn you Inuyasha! *Sputter* Now I'm all cold and wet again! *Cough* " cried Kagome, holding her arms up horizontally to look at the water falling off her arms. Inuyasha gave her a sad look.  
  
"Well I can't do anything about you being wet, because it's your fault if you splash a demon. But I can do something about you being cold." With that he walked over to Kagome and embraced her with a huge hug.  
  
"Inu... Yasha? What has gotten into you?"  
  
"I don't want you to catch cold, then we'd have to stop looking for Shikon Shards," Inuyasha exclaimed but quickly added before she had time to even start glaring, "But it would be a nice rest, but also I wouldn't like it if you were sick." Kagome just blinked in response. "Since when did he care about my health?" She shoved that thought out of her mind as she just held onto him, feeling this close to him made her feel warm, good and safe inside.  
  
"Kagome, I know I don't act like it, but your safety means a lot to me. Heh Tetsusaiga wouldn't have transformed the first time when my bastard of a half brother plucked my pupil out and tried to kill me for it. So it's true that I care about you. I care for you a lot..." He started to trail off, letting go of her, hoping he wasn't pushing her into saying she loved him when he longed so much for those three words to come rolling off her tongue and out of her mouth. Kagome just looked up at him. Stunned.  
  
"Inu... Yasha... You know I care about you as well, remember the first time you became human around us? You got caught by a spider demon and got spider poison in you and you nearly died remember I cried for you? I'm always out there praying that you won't die, and helping you or at least trying to help you every step of the way." She too was trailing off, letting her arms drop from his neck to rest around his lower back.  
  
In the distance Inuyasha could smell a certain pesky wolf-demon. At about the same time Kagome suddenly sensed two Shikon Shards coming fast towards them. They both looked in the same direction and groaned. They looked back at each other and smiled, and were about to hug again when, Kagome was snatched out of Inuyasha's grasp. Inuyasha fell face first into the lake.  
  
"Hey! I thought cats hated the water!" yelled the new visitor at the shore, who had Kagome in his arms.  
  
"I am a dog demon Kouga! THERE IS NO CAT IN ME NOW LET GO OF KAGOME!" Inuyasha could feel the heat in him start to rise, but it made him feel slightly good that Kagome was struggling to get away from Kouga.  
  
"Oi, dog turd, that's right your ears made me think you were a cat. So, dog turd what where you doing touching my woman's body without my permission?" Kouga asked, smirking, not knowing that Kagome had realised her feet were dangling just below Kouga's waist.  
  
"Like I said Kouga, you bastard LET KAGOME GO, she is not your woman, how many times does she have to tell you that?"  
  
"Hmm, dog shit, would you like to fight me for her? (Kagome rolled her eyes at this) Or are you just going to sulk in the water all day while I take her and truly claim her as my woman?" Kagome could sense Inuyasha getting really mad at that statement, as usual whenever Kouga went off talking about how he was going to claim her as his woman. Kagome made sure her feet were still just below his waist and she brought her foot back.  
  
*WHAM! *  
  
"GaH!" Kouga's eyes bulged out of their sockets as Kagome kicked him in the crotch. He let go of her under her knees, so she just jumped out of his reach and walked away coolly. Kouga was on his knees, tears coming down his cheeks, he was in too much pain to try and hide them. She had kicked him in the most sensitive part of his body, and HARD! Kouga just knelt there, tears streaming down his face, holding his crotch, eyes bulging out of his head. Kagome had put a hand on Inuyasha's back and asked him if he would like to go now.  
  
"R-remind me, n-never to do anything b-bad again, OK?" Inuyasha stuttered, watching Kouga who had half recovered from his unsuspected blow. Inuyasha then got up out of the water and started to follow Kagome.  
  
Kouga, who had recovered, still felt a bit of pain. Slowly he walked behind Inuyasha suddenly with help from the Shikon Shards in both legs, ran and kicked him head first into a tree. He then jumped on him, slashing his back and quickly turning him over and raising his hand to make a huge gash through Inuyasha's heart. Kagome went white as she realised his fire rat jacket was still in the water, somewhere, from when Kouga had first ripped her from Inuyasha's grasp.  
  
"INUYASHA!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N Heh, so how did you like that chapter? I actually have NO CLUE how many more chapters I'm going to have, maybe up to about 8, or 9 I'm really not sure, but of course I know the plot... damn me and my cliff-hangers eh? -Ducks from tomatoes- HEY! -Gets one in the face- Thanks. -Wipes face clean- what I was going to say before you started to throw tomatoes at me was that don't worry I'll have the next chapter up soon, not as long as a period from when I posted Ch.3, there I was still worried no body would like my story much. I was off explaining it to non Inuyasha fans lol people who didn't even know of the series, explaining what it was and getting them to read my story. I have a few Inuyasha fans now that hadn't even heard of the series so it all paid off...  
  
Let's hope Inu. Gets saved, Kagome doesn't have her arrows and Inuyasha is pinned -gasp- scary! -Closes eyes and puts hands over them- I can't watch, wait.... That's right I'm writing it lol. OK OK but I'm telling what happens.  
  
"Stay tuned until next week... Will Inuyasha survive Kouga's claws? Will Inuyasha and Kagome FINALLY reveal that they love each other? What will happen with their two new allies, Kanja and Kagura? Next week the answers (hopefully) and more!" 


	6. Love is in the air

A/N: I do not own Inuyasha, I wish... oh hell yea I wish but sadly no. I don't... But Enjoy my first Inuyasha fanfic =D BaKa-Naraku-BaKa  
  
Chapter 6: Love is in the air  
  
Kouga swung his claws back and was about to bring them down to gouge out Inuyasha's heart when he got knocked over. In fact, thrown into the tree next to the one he had thrown Inuyasha into. He got up slowly, smelling power, He looked over to where Kagome once stood and realised she had left him and Inuyasha to kill each other. At least that's what it had seemed. Kouga slowly turned around and saw... Sesshoumaru.  
  
Sesshoumaru was standing there, both arms attached, and pissed. He glared down at Kouga who had turned, trying to ignore Sesshoumaru's evil glare, and had gone after Inuyasha who had flipped himself up to a standing position and was ready for the fight.  
  
"Don't you touch him, or I'll take your head off in a second wolf boy! No one is going to kill him BUT ME!" Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes even more at Kouga, but he wasn't paying attention and was about to attack Inuyasha again. Sesshoumaru took his whip and whipped Kouga away, standing somewhat protectively in front of Inuyasha.  
  
"What the FUCK is going on here? Sesshoumaru what the fuck has gotten into you? Protecting me from what wimpy wolf? I'm surprised he hasn't run away yet!" Inuyasha was getting a little pissed, thinking he could take care of himself.  
  
"Fine little brother, I shall let him fight you, if you win, fine, but if you start to lose I WILL interfere." With that Sesshoumaru stepped out of the way, letting Kouga have a clear shot at Inuyasha, but before Kouga could even move, the two brothers heard the string being pulled back as someone loaded their bow.  
  
"Kouga, you take one step towards Inuyasha and I will personally shoot you in both legs, right where your Shikon Shards are!" Kagome was glaring at Kouga, who just looked at her before turning on his heels and running away.  
  
"UNTIL LATER DOG SHIT!" Kouga yelled.  
  
Kagome lowered her bow, shaking her head. She dropped her bow and ran over to Inuyasha.  
  
"Inuyasha are you OK? Oh my gosh there's so much blood!" Kagome said frowning, she took her First Aid kit from her pack and grabbed the bandages and taped quite a bit of gauze to Inuyasha's back.  
  
Suddenly something red and green jumped out of the bushes and landed on Inuyasha's front, knocking him to the ground.  
  
"GaH!"  
  
"Inuyasha! I grabbed your jacket from the water like Kagome requested!" Kanja smiled as she held his soaking wet jacket out to him. Before he could grab it Kagome had taken it and was wringing the water out of it, then draped it over her arm and started to walk.  
  
"Oi, Sesshoumaru, how the hell did you get your other arm back?"  
  
"I found it when Rin and I were walking home. I washed it up and reattached it." Sesshoumaru said, looking relieved he finally had it back.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Miroku was watching Sango with a longing expression on his face. He always had to fight the urge to just grab her and kiss her passionately, some days he felt like he was going to loose the battle and just kiss her and get severely maimed and other days it was not as strong of an urge.  
  
"Houshi-sama? What is it? Why do you stare at me like you do? YOUR NOT GOING TO GROPE ME AGAIN ARE YOU?" Sango exclaimed, shooting daggers with her eyes at him.  
  
"Heh, no Sango, but do you think we can go for a walk?"  
  
"Hmm," she pondered, "OK Houshi-sama. But NO FEELING!"  
  
"Sango, I wouldn't dream of it." But silently he wished he could feel her body close, feel her lips on his, feel her body pressed against his. He longed for it because one thing that no one knew except probably Kagome because she was sharp like that was that... he loved Sango. Loved her more than anything, but he was afraid, he didn't want to hurt her, didn't want to have her bare his child then get sucked up like his mother from the air void in the palm of his right hand. He stared sadly at it.  
  
"Houshi-sama? Are you OK?" She noticed him staring at his hand as they walked. "We'll kill Naraku, don't worry, your curse won't last long." She said smiling at him. She had an urge to hug him, to take him in her arms and be like a mother comforting her child after a nightmare. She had only told Kagome that she loved him, and she had a feeling that Kagome was hiding something about Miroku from her. She wasn't sure what, but she wanted to know. She wasn't afraid to love him, for she had the most confidence that they would kill Naraku.  
  
"Hai, Sango. I'm fine. I know that *gulp* you hate it when I ask other women to bare my child, and I was just curious why."  
  
Sango just stared at him for a minute before blushing to the roots of her hair. She squirmed as they sat down against a tree trunk. "Houshi-sama-"  
  
"And why do you INSIST on calling me that? Why do you never call me Miroku?" He looked at her with a slightly pained expression.  
  
"Hmm, Miroku, I get mad because you throw yourself at everyone, but not me, all you do is feel me up, you never have asked me to bare your child." She looked at the ground.  
  
Miroku gasped. "Bare my child? She said I never asked her! Is that an invitation?" "Sango, would you bare my child?" He cowered away expecting to be hit.  
  
"Miroku, I don't know... Maybe" Sango quickly glanced at him as he went bright red; her confidence was flying out the window and far away by now.  
  
"S-sango... I'm going to pull a classic Inuyasha by saying, I'll protect you, even though I know you don't need it but if you ever do I'm here I will use everything to protect you." Sango silenced him by wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head against his chest, sighing. Miroku ran his fingers through her hair and rested his head against hers.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sesshoumaru was walking when suddenly a gust of wind made a barrier in front of him. He started sniffing then whirled around baring his fangs.  
  
"Kagura! What do you want? Shouldn't you be off playing with your wind blades?" He asked coldly, but he looked into her eyes and started to feel a little weird, her eyes were so pretty, blood red, demonic. Kagura smiled at Sesshoumaru.  
  
"My dear Sesshoumaru, I only wanted to be in the presence of a very strong youkai. A powerful youkai. You are both; will you not bless me with your presence for a bit longer? Maybe we can talk." She smiled, showing her pointy canine teeth, though she had no dog or wolf demon in her. He smirked and walked slowly towards her.  
  
"What would you like to talk about?"  
  
"Heat cycles." She smiled at him again as he stumbled slightly, but quickly regained his posture.  
  
"Whadda you mean? Heat cycles? You coming into heat soon or what?"  
  
"My dear Sesshoumaru, how could I not be attracted to you, your strong, handsome, powerful. Your perfect my dear. Yes, I'm am soon coming into heat."  
  
Sesshoumaru sniffed the air; he could smell the little difference in her smell and tried to hide his smile. He had been looking for a mate, and he had been extremely attracted to Kagura since the first time they met, when she tried to get him to work for Naraku. But then, she had no intention of becoming his mate... or did she?  
  
Kagura just smiled and walked slowly over to him, wrapping her arms around his strong neck and pulling his head in for a kiss. "My, my, don't you just like to make the first move?" Sesshoumaru smirked again then leaned in to complete the kiss.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: -runs fingers through my hair- hair hair hair.. Yup you guessed it... Yura's coming to town. -Sigh- So much love -wipes tear from my eye- Hmm I wonder who else will fall in love -ponder ponder- whom is left? ;o) guess :oP and I wonder, will Sesshoumaru become an ally just to be close to Kagura? 


	7. Yura Comes To Town

OK A/N time: Well as you've read in the last chapter, Kagura and Sesshoumaru are paired -evil grin-, Miroku and Sango are paired and Inuyasha and Kagome are, well half paired... I wonder if Shippo will find a girl -ponders- well we'll find that out in later chapters' -big grin-but for now... READ!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't Own Inuyasha -plays with his ears- nope sadly I don't own his ears or his body or his whole character or any of his friends or enemies EXCEPT Konja and Kanja the Kappa's that my big brudder Christopher from FL helped me think of. (Thanks brudder, love you)  
  
Chapter 7: Yura comes to town  
  
Kagura held onto Sesshoumaru as his tail curled around her, holding her close. She could tell he loved her, but she didn't think he'd come right out and tell her, until...  
  
"Kagura, umm, will you," Sesshoumaru whispered in her ear, "Will you let me mate with you?" Kagura's heart skipped a beat. This was the closest thing to 'I love you' that Sesshoumaru had said to her. She smiled softly; she wanted to carry and to birth his cub.  
  
"Sesshoumaru *giggle* why do you think I told you I was going into heat?"  
  
Sesshoumaru's eyes opened wide with happiness; not something you would see everyday with Sesshoumaru. He leaned closer to her ear, his lips brushing against her earlobe, and said the three words she had been longing for.  
  
"I love you"  
  
"Oh, Sesshoumaru, my wonderful youkai, come, be my mate, be my husband my Sesshoumaru. I love you too." Sesshoumaru smiled at the idea.  
  
"My darling mate, shall we go to my castle? It is not too far from here, just past the mountains." Sesshoumaru purred in her ear.  
  
"What would Inuyasha and the others think?" Kagura asked getting slightly concerned, running her fingertips up and down Sesshoumaru's chest, feeling his muscles through his kimono. Sesshoumaru purred a but louder.  
  
"I might have to slash you and pretend you were attacked. Naraku might attack you if you were weak and my castle is hidden, only I and whoever I wish can see it." Sesshoumaru rubbed his cheek against Kagura's, wondering what the offspring would look like. That is if she would carry and birth his cub.  
  
"Kagura, would you give birth to my cub?"  
  
"Oh Sesshoumaru, of course hun." Kagura smiled again, her pointy canines showing again.  
  
"Kagura... call me 'Fluffy' when ever we are alone? Please?"  
  
*Ponder* "OK Sess- err Fluffy." Kagura laughed at her lover's nickname. "Your tail? Is that why your called Fluffy?"  
  
"Heh, yes that is why."  
  
"I might have to slash you, to pretend you were attacked. So then I can take you to my castle. If Naraku got wind that you were injured he'd kill you quick and clean my beautiful Kagura..." Sesshoumaru suddenly got serious. "You wouldn't mind would you dear?"  
  
"No, as long as it wasn't too deep, anything to get us to the castle with out causing suspicion. Then it's a deal baby."  
  
Sesshoumaru smiled, then planned to slash her lightly tomorrow morning, leaving them at it until late afternoon or even mid evening.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sesshoumaru got up, stretching; knowing Kagura would be staggering into the village soon. As soon as everyone had gotten up, Kagura staggered into the village.  
  
"I was *WHEEZE* attacked by a pack of wolves... I managed to blow them off with my wind blades, but not before one of them scratched me." Everyone looked at the scratch against her chest. Inuyasha started to sniff, glancing over at Sesshoumaru, glaring. He could smell Kagura's blood on Sesshoumaru's claws, and their scents were heavily entangled together.  
  
"If Naraku finds out I'm wounded, he'll kill me! I need a place to hide!" Kagura was trying to act desperate, but she could see something in Sesshoumaru's face as Inuyasha continued to glare at him and was now letting out faint growls.  
  
"My castle is hidden, guarded by mystical magic. You could hide there." Sesshoumaru looked at Inuyasha, as he walked over to Kagura and inhaled deeply. Inuyasha looked at him puzzled then moved a bit closer, inhaling as well. He turned his big golden eyes to Kagura who looked back at him with her blood red ones. He realised what was going on, it was his brother's choice if he wanted Kagura as a life partner. He had always thought that Sesshoumaru would go after a dog demon, not a wind demon. Nonetheless Inuyasha backed off.  
  
"Fine, that will be fine, be back by late afternoon, early evening. We'll most likely be here." Inuyasha replied gruffly, glancing over at Kagome and wishing it was her and him that were going off. He shook his head, "No, I must not think that way, Kagome is pure. I'm not going to take that from her."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sesshoumaru led Kagura through his huge castle, showing her the whole place, making sure his bedroom was the last place they were to visit. Kagura laughed lovingly as she sat herself down on his bed. Sesshoumaru joined in the loving laughter as he slowly closed the door, advancing towards the bed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Miroku watched Sango out of the corner of his eye, longing to be near here again. "Today is the day, I'm GOING to tell her. I love her and if I was to be sucked up by my cursed hand, then she needs to know. I can't keep it from her." (A/N: Heh, thought I was going to throw a lemon your way huh? nope, not that kind of girl sorry you naughty people! keep reading please :oP) Sango was brushing her hair with the brush that Kagome had brought from her world and was pulling her hair up into a tight high ponytail. Each swish of the brush, Miroku got a whiff of her lovely scent. He inhaled deeply, sighing. This had gotten Sango's attention; she turned and looked at him with her hands still behind her head tying her hair with her pony tail holder.  
  
"Oi, do you guys have to stare at each other like that? Its so annoying!" Inuyasha said as he watched them. They both jumped, forgetting he was even in the room. Sango had finished tying up her hair and got up and walked out the door, before replying that she was going for a walk and that she'd stay close by.  
  
"You love her don't you?"  
  
"Eh? Oh, Sango. *SIGH* Yes, I do *heavier sigh*" Inuyasha just rolled his golden eyes.  
  
"Why don't you go after her and tell her?"  
  
"Inuyasha why don't you cut the crap and tell Kagome that you love her? Take it from someone that knows love, you love her, don't even try and deny it!" Miroku said looking at him, becoming quite serious. Inuyasha just blinked then started to sulk.  
  
"OK since you know, can we keep it between us? If Naraku or other demons that hate hanyou's like me, you know they'd take her and use her as bait." Inuyasha looked at his body sadly. Miroku nodded understanding and signaling that he would keep his friend's word. Miroku got up and slowly walked to the door.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sango was sitting against the God tree where Inuyasha was first found staked to it by Kikyo's sealing arrow. Miroku came and stood before her, feeling a tiny bit uncomfortable.  
  
"Come, sit with me Miroku."  
  
Miroku sat down beside Sango and was surprised when she shifted her body so her back was now leaning against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his hands on her stomach. He realised his sealing beads were against her body so he switched hands.  
  
"It's OK, I'll do everything in my power to help you get rid of that air void, though it is useful, I would absolutely hate it if you were sucked up by it." Miroku looked at her, resting his jawbone against the side of her head, holding her close.  
  
"I was just thinking of my brother. I miss him. I don't want to take the shard from his back, which is keeping him alive, but Inuyasha is so cold hearted that he would pin him down and get Kagome to take it from him." She started to cry softly, Miroku was surprised at this side of Sango, and normally she'd smack you with her boomerang if you asked her if she was crying. He held her tighter.  
  
"Sango, Inuyasha's not all that bad, he does have feelings," Miroku didn't want to go back on his promise to Inuyasha but he could feel the doubt in Sango. He whispered, "Inuyasha admitted openly that he loves Kagome, but he hasn't told her yet, and he doesn't want anyone to know, he'd kill me if he found out I told you my dear." He could feel Sango tense up when he said "my dear" but she relaxed.  
  
"Miroku... I love you." She sighed, half asleep against him. Miroku blinked surprised, he had to fight the urge to jump up and do a little victory dance. He turned her face to his and kissed her soft tender lips gently. Sango gasped in reply but slowly returned the kiss.  
  
"Sango, I've been meaning to tell you for a long time now... I love you too, more than the world. I was afraid to tell you," He watched as she turned so she could see him as he spoke. "I was afraid because for one I wasn't sure if you loved me back. Second off I didn't want to give you the life of bearing my child and being sucked up like my mother was. I don't think I could deal with loosing you, or our child not knowing his or her mother, like I didn't." He looked at her sadly and was glad when she leaned her head up and kissed him again. There they sat, exchanging stories and kissing in-between, sharing each other's pains, while growing stronger together.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inuyasha could smell his friends, Sango and Miroku. He knew they were sitting under the God tree, he could smell the leaves and the bark heavily in their scent. Suddenly he jumped out of the hut and looked concerned towards the God tree, he could smell fire, close to his friends. He started to sprint towards Sango and Miroku, but he could smell the fire just upon them.  
  
"SANGO! MIROKU! THERE'S A FIRE GET AWAY FROM THE GOD TREE, HEAD FOR THE VILLAGE!" Inuyasha's bellows could be heard all over the village, the villagers started to gather separate buckets of dirt, sand and water.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Not too far away, Yura giggled at the sight of Inuyasha getting overly concerned about his friends; she wasn't going to hurt anyone... Badly. She just wanted some fun, fool around. Maybe fool around with Kagome, tell her Inuyasha hated her, only had her around so he could find shards and so when he came up against a demon he'd use her to make Tetsusaiga, his steel fang transform.  
  
She gripped her sword and slowly walked towards the village, mighty proud with herself that she had thought of asking the Lightning Brother's cousin to shoot a bit of lighting at a tree, making a forest fire.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome was just getting up from her nap when suddenly a thick bunch of hair flew past her head and attached it's self to the wall. *GASP*  
  
"INUYASHA! YURA'S HERE!" Kagome screamed. Inuyasha perked his ears up from saving his friends from the fire and suddenly sprinted back towards the village. He glanced where the hair was coming from. He noticed the villagers putting out the fire, they had put out most of it and were slightly struggling with that last bit. He then ran into the small hut, Yura had wrapped a bunch of hair around Kagome's neck, not tight enough to inflict pain, or draw blood, but enough to restrain her.  
  
Inuyasha slashed the hair from around Kagome's neck when Yura sent more hair into the hut, taking Kagome and Inuyasha and dragging them outside. Yura came and started circling Kagome, looking her over. Inuyasha suddenly sensed a lot of danger that was targeted at Kagome. Yura reached for her sword, but Inuyasha had broken his bonds and had slashed he across the face in a fit of rage.  
  
"DON'T YOU TOUCH HER YOU BITCH... I'LL RIP YOU TO FUCKING SHREDS!" Inuyasha bellowed as Yura's face quickly healed. She just glared at him.  
  
"So it's true. You do love her! I thought you loved Kikyo. And after her I was hoping you'd be mine." She smiled evilly at him. Inuyasha blushed, but still glared at her.  
  
"I don't love her... I only protect her." Inuyasha mumbled glancing quickly at Kagome. He could hear Kirara growling in the background and quickly looked over his shoulder to see Miroku with Shippo on his shoulder, Sango, and Kirara standing behind him. Looking away from Yura proved to be a big mistake.  
  
*SLASH*  
  
"GaH! Wench! If you love someone you don't just go and slash him or her with your sword. You have weird come on bitch." He growled, turning back to Yura. Yura simply commanded the hair to wrap it's self tightly around where she had slashed Inuyasha.  
  
"There it's keeping pressure on it... happy?" She said, not having much fun. Suddenly out of no where, hairs started to crisscross, like a tiny holed net all around the village. She shot up into the air and landed onto a set of crisscrossing hairs. She smiled down at them, but then realised Inuyasha, Kagome and Kirara where not there. She looked around then realised her hair was coming straight from her giant hairball.  
  
She raced through the trees towards her hide away, trying to get there before Inuyasha had his friends did. When she reached there, she noticed Inuyasha looking disgusted at the hairball.  
  
"What the fuck did you expect? I control hair, you thought I lived in a nice clean castle?"  
  
Yura jumped forward and tried to slash Inuyasha again but Kagome sensed what was going to happen and jumped over and pushed Inuyasha away, getting slashed her. Yura giggled evilly, licking the blood off her sword.  
  
"KAGOME!"  
  
"Your woman has nice blood Inuyasha *Giggle*" Yura, was on the verge of laughing hysterically. Suddenly four curved moon shaped blades came flying out of now where, knocking Yura's house from being suspended between two trees. Yura screamed in pain. She turned slowly towards the person who let them off. There stood Kagura, with Sesshoumaru by her side.  
  
"Yura. We meet again bitch. Always going after what you can't have, hmm?"  
  
"Bitch!" Yura snarled.  
  
"Yura, if you be have, I'll think about not blowing up your hair ball with my wind blade. Would you like that?" Kagura asked mockingly. She looked over at Kagome, her front was slashed pretty deep, and Inuyasha had put his fire rat jacket over her. She could feel Sesshoumaru slide over to his brother.  
  
"You guys can come stay with me this evening..." He said, not meaning to sound nice but he knew demon's would go after her now that she had been hurt badly. He also knew that Inuyasha loved her, he was so obvious. Inuyasha stared at him.  
  
"How the hell do I know this isn't a trap?" Inuyasha's golden eyes narrowed at his older half brother. Kagome started to whimper and start to shiver.  
  
"Inuyasha, she's been hurt badly, I have healing herbs in my castle, I'll fix a room beside hers so you can watch over her. If you'd like."  
  
"Fine." Inuyasha replied gruffly, hoping Kagome would be fine. As they turned to leave, Kagura noticed that Yura had retreated into her hairball, with a swish of her fan Kagura threw six wind blades at Yura's home, demolishing it. Everyone stared at Kagura.  
  
"Nani? I told her I'd think about not destroying her home, I thought about it and decided she didn't need to live. *Shrug*"  
  
Sesshoumaru called for Jaken, (the green pointy-faced toad/frog thing) and told him to bring his two headed dragon, on the double. When the dragon arrived, Sesshoumaru gently pulled Kagome up and told Inuyasha to hold her tightly fore the ride would be a little bumpy. And they were off!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When they reached the castle, Kagome's breath was slowing down and she was going quite pale. Sesshoumaru rushed her into the bed she'd be staying in and put healing herbs on her front. Sesshoumaru then led Inuyasha to the other side of the room where another bed had been set up.  
  
"If you say 'Wall close off' then a wall will come in-between you and Kagome, with a door leading to her half. If you say 'Wall open up' the wall will go away. Do as you wish." With that Sesshoumaru left the room, leaving Inuyasha alone with Kagome. Kagura walked into the room; Inuyasha immediately began to sniff at her.  
  
"Your pregnant?" Kagura blushed.  
  
"Yes I am, with Sesshoumaru's pup."  
  
"Smells like it might be twins, a girl and a boy, or just a girl it's unclear at the moment." Inuyasha looked over at Kagome, hugging her. Kagura left them alone; Inuyasha started to shed a few tears. He couldn't help it, he'd die if she did, couldn't she tell he needed her? That he couldn't live with out her?  
  
"Inu. Inuyasha why are you crying?" Kagome choked, having woken up to him crying.  
  
"Kagome, don't leave me." He whispered through soft sobs. She placed her hand on his back lightly. She didn't know why she said it; he had made it clear he didn't love her in front of everyone when Yura brought it up. But it felt like the best time to say:  
  
"I love you, Inuyasha." She whispered so low Inuyasha barely heard her, he snapped his head up and looked at her, surprised.  
  
A/N: wow end of chapter 7... getting interesting huh? Kagura's preggers -gasps- wonder what the offspring will look like hmm... you'll find out what I think it'll look like... maybe even try and get a friend to draw a picture because I absolutely suck at drawing! Anyway, review and u get more chapters :oD 


	8. The Battle

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, I wish but no, have fun with my story. Christopher from FL, a shout out, thank you for backing me up al the time in my story, helping me get information, and just for being there and standing behind me! Thanks brother! Love you!  
  
Chapter 8: The Battle  
  
Inuyasha stared at Kagome, mouth open, unable to find his voice for a few minutes.  
  
"What did you say? Did you say you love me?" Inuyasha said, having finally found his voice.  
  
"I said I love you Inuyasha." Kagome didn't know why she repeated it, but she saw a little glint of happiness wash over Inuyasha when she said it. Inuyasha opened his mouth to say something, when his ears flicked to the door, listening. He closed his mouth and walked over to the door.  
  
"Shippo, leave us, we are having an adult conversation, it is not for young Kitsunes like you." Inuyasha said turning away from the door after a few moments's being satisfied that he couldn't hear or smell Shippo any more. His heart sank when he looked at the bed. There laid Kagome, sleeping.  
  
Inuyasha sighed and walked over and laid in the other bed, facing Kagome so he could watch her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next few days, Kagome slept and healed, quite fast thanks to the healing herbs Sesshoumaru provided. Inuyasha was walking about the halls, trying to take his mind of Kagome when he bumped into Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Umm, thanks." Inuyasha replied, not making eye contact.  
  
"F-for what?" Sesshoumaru asked, slightly surprised.  
  
"For saving Kagome, I um, appreciate it."  
  
"Your welcome I guess."  
  
They turned and walked down one of the halls that Sesshoumaru himself had not been in a long time. Inuyasha's golden eyes widened.  
  
"Father?" Inuyasha gasped, mouth-hanging open at all the pictures of his father, in human form and in full dog form.  
  
Inuyasha's father looked like him, had his loving eyes, not as cold as Sesshoumaru's normally were. He had the same long tail as Sesshoumaru, and had it slung over his right shoulder, like Sesshoumaru. He had fluffier hair that went straight back and looked like it was silk, unlike Sesshoumaru's hair, which was parted slightly in the middle and went back, looking rough and older. He wasn't as pale as Sesshoumaru, but wasn't as dark as Inuyasha, more in-between. In one of the pictures, Inuyasha noticed his father wearing a Fire Rat out fit, just like his. Inuyasha stared at this picture.  
  
"He gave you that when you were a little boy, I think you were four. You don't remember him do you?" Sesshoumaru asked, looking quite sad.  
  
"No, I don't. He gave me this? (Inuyasha looks at his fire rat outfit) How did it not tear?"  
  
"It grew, as you grew Inuyasha. I remember when we were, almost really like brothers." Sesshoumaru said, still sadly, and not making eye contact.  
  
Inuyasha's eyes widened more. "Really? For as long as I can remember you've hated me, you've hated my mother, you've hated everything about us."  
  
"That's not, entirely true, young brother. I tried to save your mother, when the demons killed her; I was there while you were in hiding, fighting off the flames. I was fighting them off, although I was about your age, maybe a bit older when she died. I had hoped I could have made them run off."  
  
"Why?" Inuyasha asked, puzzled.  
  
"I know how it feels to not have a mother. I only had mine for a short time, before Father found your mother. She tried to take care of me, but I wouldn't let her, I told her to leave me alone, I could live on my own. God I wish I had let her care for me, maybe I would have grown up better." Sesshoumaru put his back against the wall and slid down it into a sitting position.  
  
Inuyasha walked slowly over to his brother. He looked at him and thought about what he had just said.  
  
"I'm sorry, brother. You are truly my brother, and I thank you. I thank you for being there for my mother, while I ran and hid."  
  
Inuyasha got down on his knees and leaned over Sesshoumaru and hugged him, Sesshoumaru was surprised at first but slowly began to hug him back. Suddenly realising that he was hugging hi brother, Inuyasha let go, and moved beside him to talk more about his father and his mother, and Sesshoumaru's life before they became bitter.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagura suddenly cried out, alerting Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru, her babies were on the way. They ran to Sesshoumaru's room where was on the bed, panting.  
  
"Hunny, its going to be fine, just breathe, you'll be fine." He grabbed her hand. Miroku and Sango ran in to help.  
  
The first baby came out; Sango wrapped it in a towel and got it to breathe, for it was in dog demon form. It's eyes and ears were closed off and Sesshoumaru could hear his baby stating to breathe, he was almost in tears. Kagome burst into the room and gasped, taking the baby and cradling it in her arms. Inuyasha's nose went into gear when he smelt something weird.  
  
"Umm Kagura, I think the baby just turned human." Sesshoumaru sniffed and confirmed Inuyasha's statement. Kagome looked at Kagura's baby and realised it was a girl.  
  
"This one is a girl, is the other baby a girl or a boy?"  
  
Inuyasha sniffed again. "Boy." Sesshoumaru sniffed as well. "Yes, it's a boy."  
  
Inuyasha drew his attention back to Kagura, who had been getting used to the human formed baby inside of her. He realised the shape was shifting again, to a MUCH bigger dog demon form. Kagura screamed loudly in pain.  
  
"Miroku! QUICK GET SOME TOWELS! AND THE HEALING HERBS FROM KAGOME'S ROOM! QUICK! DON'T JUST STAND THERE! MOVE YOUR FUCKING FEET!" Inuyasha was becoming frantic, he could smell the thick scent of blood in her, and he glanced over at Sesshoumaru and noticed he had become paler than he normally was. "Sess, she's going to live don't worry, we'll save your pup and your life mate."  
  
Sesshoumaru nodded and grabbed the towel as Miroku came in. Inuyasha grabbed the healing herbs and rubbed them gently over Kagura's stomach. Kagome watched in awe at how gentle Inuyasha was being, and how he cared for Kagura now. Sesshoumaru had laid the towels under where the pup was to come out; he could smell her life slowly drifting away. Sesshoumaru did something no one would have believed unless they were there. He started to cry. He gripped Kagura's hand and cried.  
  
"Don't leave me, I love you so much, I don't want you to die." He said, stopping every few seconds to sniffle. He felt as Kagura suddenly got stronger and watched as Inuyasha applied more healing herbs to her stomach.  
  
"Inuyasha, smell, she doesn't need them anymore." Inuyasha began to sniff, *SNIFF SNIFF* he could smell her getting stronger, and he knew she was going to survive. Sesshoumaru helped the big pup gently out. He was crying some more.  
  
"My boy. My beautiful boy." He whispered as he got him to breathe, his ears and eyes also closed off. He took his little daughter who was quite a bit smaller than his boy because she was female. Kagura looked at them; she touched her daughter's white furry head.  
  
"Ruri. That is your name, Ruri."  
  
She then touched her big boy's furry white head.  
  
"Shoji, my boy your name is Shoji." She leaned over and kissed both their heads before being taken into Sesshoumaru's arms and having both pups placed in her hands. She kept them warm as she, her pups and her husband slept. Inuyasha and Kagome went to their room to have another talk. Miroku and Sango went off to their room and Shippo stayed on Kirara's back with Kanja to look around the castle some more.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
While exploring, Kanja, Shippo and Kirara walked into an extremely large bathroom.  
  
"Wow, this is HUGE!" Shippo squealed. He walked over and looked at the big swimming pool like bathtub that was sunken into the floor, he reached in. He got an evil idea; he dipped his hand into the water and splashed Kanja and Kirara. He secretly liked both Kirara and Kanja, but Kanja was more his age. He liked her enough to maybe get together when they got older. Kanja gasped as Shippo splashed her with some water. Kirara didn't look to impressed but she got and evil idea also, she started to run towards Shippo and just before she got to him she transformed into her big cat demon and pushed him into the pool-like bath tub. She flew up then landed back down beside Kanja in her little cute cat demon form, looking at Shippo innocently. Shippo started acting like he was drowning but was really just splashing around, enjoying the warmth of the pool. Kanja got worried and dove into the water, pulling Shippo to the shallower end.  
  
"Shippo are you OK?" Kanja asked, looking at him with her big emerald eyes.  
  
*LAUGH* "Yes Kanja, I'm fine, but I'm glad you care enough about me to think I was drowning and to try and save me." Shippo told her, giving her his child-like smile. Kanja blushed. Shippo smiled at her and they continued to talk in the shallow end of the pool until Kagome came and found them. Kagome could tell they liked each other. "How cute, they have a crush on each other!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A few days later they were on their way, Kagura, Sesshoumaru and their twins rode on the back of Sesshoumaru's two-headed dragon. Sesshoumaru yelled down to the others, that if they got tired they could hitch a ride on his dragon. They all had their weapons, Kagura with her fan, Sesshoumaru with his poisons, Shippo with his foxfire and his body split and various other tricks. Miroku with his cursed hand and Sango with her giant boomerang. Kagome was with her bow and a quiver full of arrows, and Inuyasha, of course with his Tetsusaiga.  
  
They were headed towards a castle that they had heard rumors of the lord of the castle, attracting young women and young girls from the village and trying to get demons to come out of them. If the demons that supposedly possessed the children didn't come out, he would kill the woman.  
  
They walked into the lord's castle and were brought to the lord himself by the guards. The Lord looked hungrily at Kagome and Sango, both Miroku and Inuyasha started to position themselves protectively in front of the ones they loved.  
  
"We've, heard some rumors my lord, that you can possibly try and clear up." Kagome said, pushing Inuyasha gently to the side as she looked deeply into his big golden eyes.  
  
"Ah, yes, I've heard them myself, about me taking in young women and trying to get demons out of them, and if the demon doesn't come, I'll kill them. Is that the same rumor?" The lord said, looking Kagome up and down. Kagome, with Inuyasha protectively still by her side and the Lord of the castle continued to talk while Miroku was walking around, with Sango by his side, looking at the objects around the room. He glanced towards the Lord's chair he was sitting in and noticed something grey and furry sticking just under it. He advanced closer, pretending to look at the lovely rug when he realised what it was.  
  
*GASP! * "It's a baboon pelt... NARAKU!"  
  
"So lord of this castle, do you know Naraku?" Miroku asked, walking back in front of him.  
  
"We did talk, but I'm not friends with him."  
  
"As if." With that, Miroku ripping his rosary beads off and sucked up the clothes of the lord. He put them back on, he had revealed that Naraku was sitting in the chair. Inuyasha tensed up.  
  
"Naraku, BASTARD!"  
  
"Such harsh words, Inuyasha. Do you kiss your woman with that mouth?" Naraku asked, smirking evilly, and nodding towards Kagome.  
  
"Keep her out of this, she has nothing to do with you." Again he didn't deny that she was his woman, because to him she was.  
  
"So you don't deny that you love her?" Naraku asked smirking more.  
  
"No I don't, I'm going to kill you anyway so why bother keeping it anymore?"  
  
Kagome gasped at his reply and was over come with joy. Naraku smirked even bigger and suddenly a tree-like tentacle shot out, speeding right towards Kagome's head.  
  
"KAGOME!"  
  
"Help!" Was all Kagome could manage to say?  
  
A/N: OMG NARAKU YOU BAD MONKEY BAD! -Spanks Naraku- getting even more interesting eh? Next chapter, will Inuyasha rise or fall? Well.... HA I'M NOT TELLING! Until next chapter :o) have fun. 


	9. The Battle Continues

Disclaimer & Shout outs: I don't own Inuyasha. I'd like to plainly right here and down give my shout outs to all the people that were behind me all the way.  
  
To my two brothers, Chris and Alex, Chris is in FL and Alex is in SC, they've been behind me all the way, Alex not letting me stop reading, him wanting more and more. Telling me I can't just let Kagome die. (Can't we all just get along?) Chris, I thank you big bro, for always having my back and encouraging me even when I felt down and didn't want to write. Lastly, I'd like to give a huge thank you to Christine (go find her story: Beauty and the Beast, Inuyasha Style, it's excellent), Thank you for helping me with all the information I asked you to get for me.  
  
Chapter 9: The Battle Continues  
  
Inuyasha realised he was too far away to slice the tree-like tentacle with the Tetsusaiga.  
  
"SANKONTESSOU!" A few blades came out as Inuyasha raked his claws against the air. They slashed the tentacle about 3 inches from Kagome's nose. Inuyasha ran over to Kagome and embraced her but was suddenly pulled away by another tree-like tentacle. He was brought before Naraku, who shot another tentacle out and hit Inuyasha in his shoulder, making him scream out in pain.  
  
Naraku snapped his fingers under his baboon pelt and suddenly Juromaru came, mask around his mouth and everything and stood right beside Naraku.  
  
"Meet Juromaru and Kageromaru. My two new detachments." Inuyasha's eyes grew wide as Juromaru took his mask off and Kageromaru rushed out, slashing Inuyasha's already hurt shoulder with his blade-like hands.  
  
"Kukukuku, Inuyasha, not that tough are you?" Kageromaru sneered. Miroku looked at the statue and looked back at Juromaru. He had an idea but he heard some buzzing.  
  
"GaH! Naraku's poisonous bees!"  
  
*WHOOSH! *  
  
A ball of fire came from out of no where and burnt the bees to crisps. Miroku looked over and saw Sesshoumaru, Kagura standing at the door. Sesshoumaru's two-headed dragon had just closed its mouth from shooting the fireball. Miroku ripped off his sealing beads around his hand and he started to suck in the statue, but when it had gotten to about two feet from his hand he swung himself around, throwing the statue in Juromaru's direction.  
  
*WHAM! * Juromaru dropped.  
  
"I guess he's getting old, he never dodged it. Now to deal with you!" Miroku turned to Kageromaru.  
  
"Hmm, I needed a new body anyway! YOU'LL DO FINE!" He yelled, rushing towards Miroku. Miroku was about to lift his arm to suck him up but got a tentacle in the stomach.  
  
*OOF*  
  
Inuyasha had turned his attention to the door; he and Sesshoumaru both smelled Kikyo. Inuyasha grabbed his Tetsusaiga and charged at Naraku, smelling the wound of the wind. The two-demon aura's started to clash, when Inuyasha saw where to cut.  
  
*SLASH! *  
  
"Dammit!" Naraku had dodged the wound of the wind. Inuyasha had suddenly gotten an idea. He'd perform the Bakuryuuha, the ultimate attack of the Tetsusaiga, the same attack he used to finally defeat the dragon (Ryuukossei) that his father had sealed to a mountain many years ago.  
  
Naraku shot a few tentacles out and pinned Inuyasha to the wall. Kagome had grabbed her bow and shot an arrow past Naraku's head, making him see only a bright pink light for a little bit, letting Inuyasha drop. Inuyasha rubbed his hand in his blood.  
  
"HIKINKESSOU!" Red blades flew out of Inuyasha's claws. Slicing up Naraku's tentacles. Inuyasha suddenly went headfirst into a wall, breaking the thin paper. He shot back up into a standing position, Inuyasha jumped just in time as Juromaru shot past him, rebounding off a wall and shooting up into the air after him.  
  
Inuyasha grabbed Tetsusaiga and rushed before Naraku.  
  
"ENOUGH! IT'S JUST YOU AND ME NARAKU, YOU WANT TO KILL ME GIVE IT ALL YOU GOT BASTARD!" Inuyasha prepared for the Bakuryuuha. He felt the two-demon aura's star to build. He saw past the wound of the wind and slashed...  
  
Nothing happened. Just like the demon Inuyasha tried to kill after Ryuukossei, with the Bakuryuuha, nothing happened because Inuyasha was much stronger than the other demon. Did the same thing happen?  
  
"Naraku... is WEAKER than you Inuyasha?" Kagome stared at Naraku. "I guess all the hiding and tricks were because you knew you were weaker than Inuyasha the whole time." Kagome's mouth dropped open.  
  
Inuyasha put Tetsusaiga away and looked at Naraku, with Naraku staring back. Inuyasha cracked up.  
  
"Mister all high and mighty, look at me kill your lover, look at me try and ruin your life is WEAKER THAN ME? OH MY GOD!"  
  
Naraku curled his lip up and growled, he pulled off his baboon pelt. He looked like Sesshoumaru, except, colder, more evil and jet black messy hair. He continued to growl.  
  
"SANKONTESSOU!" White blades flew out of Inuyasha's claws. One cut Naraku just about the belly button. He suddenly started to shape shift, beyond his control, until he stopped at one form. Inuyasha. He looked just like him, White straight, silky hair, he looked EXACTLY like Inuyasha, and he was just missing Tetsusaiga. Naraku-Inuyasha cracked his claws and glared at Inuyasha.  
  
"Now that body disgusts me, only because I know he isn't you," she said looking at the real Inuyasha. "The real one is absolutely perfect."  
  
Kikyo suddenly appeared at the door, she looked at Naraku in Inuyasha form (where she was standing, Inuyasha was hidden).  
  
"Inuyasha!" She drew her bow and shot Naraku in the arm.  
  
"GAH!" Inuyasha took this opportunity to grab Tetsusaiga and sliced between the wound of the winds. Naraku, Juromaru, and Kageromaru were all eaten up in the blast. As soon as Inuyasha had let it off, he had covered Kagome protectively. He looked up and surveyed the sight. He looked over at Kikyo and noticed she was looking browner.  
  
"My revenge has been done, I'm off to hell." Kikyo slowly turned into a pile of dust and bones. Inuyasha looked over to his brother.  
  
"Hey Sesshoumaru, thanks for help- SESSHOUMARU?"  
  
He ran over to his brother, and noticed his brother's sword was lying on the ground a few feet away, the same sword that if attached to his body would have saved him. Kagome slowly walked over with Shippo in her hands; he was limp, not moving. Miroku had Kanja and Sango had Kirara. Both were in the same state as Shippo and Sesshoumaru.  
  
Inuyasha picked up Sesshoumaru's sword and suddenly he could see hell demons on all his demon friends.  
  
"Set them all down."  
  
He slashed all the hell demons away. He watched and waited for Sesshoumaru to move. "Come on brother, I know your stronger than that! Live, you too Kirara, Shippo, and Kanja." Kirara's tail began to twitch as they all slowly came to. Inuyasha knelt down and hugged his brother tightly. Kagome put her hand on Inuyasha's back; he stood and turned to her. She suddenly wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. He smiled into her lips; he pulled away a little.  
  
"I'm glad I didn't loose you, and it was so great to find out Naraku was weaker than me. Gees." Kagome smiled and kissed him again, they just stood there, giving each other little kisses and kept hugging. Inuyasha saw the rest of the Shikon Shards lying where Naraku once stood, he took them and handed the to Kagome. There was a great burst of pink light as she connected the two large fragments of the Shikon Jewel. It was almost complete, three shards missing. Two still in Kouga, and one in Kohaku. Kagome looked up at him; he knew what she wanted to know. He'd have to think about it, either turn human, or stay the same and just guard the jewel; he didn't want to be a full demon.  
  
A few feet away, Miroku was hugging Sango when he felt something in his hand change. He pulled away from her and looked at it.  
  
"It should be gone right? If Naraku's truly dead, then it'll be gone." He walked over to the door, turned his hand towards the clearing and slowly undid the sealing beads. He pulled the silky cloth off his hand and waited. Nothing happened.  
  
"I'm still too scared to look." He said with tears in his eyes. Sango walked over and looked at his outstretched hand. She leaned in and kissed his palm. He smiled and pulled his hand back towards his body and slowly turning it so he could see his palm. He felt small tear drops start to roll slowly down his face, running over his cheek and then dropping to the floor off his chin.  
  
A day later, Miroku had been spending a lot of "alone" time with Sango, and Inuyasha would carry Kagome up into the God tree to spend some time with her. Inuyasha suddenly smelt something. He looked down; there stood Sango and Miroku. Inuyasha helped Kagome down from the tree and sniffed Sango again.  
  
"Your PREGNANT? All you people are getting pregnant, a baby machine! I haven't even touched Kagome!"  
  
"Yet!" She exclaimed smiling at him. He blushed deeply. Five days later, Inuyasha turned human on the first day of the month. Kagome invited Sango and Miroku to come to the wedding in her time. It was a great success, after, Inuyasha had brought Kagome back to claim her, his own way. About three days after the marriage, Kouga came by and was about to sweep Kagome off her feet when he stopped dead and just stared at her.  
  
"Nani, Kouga?"  
  
"You're... your his? And pregnant?" Inuyasha came around a tree.  
  
"Yes Kouga, she's mine ALL MINE! But your right, Kagome, your pregnant *smile* with my pup." Inuyasha held back from crying until Kouga left grumbling. He burst into tears and held Kagome close whispering. "I love you." in her ear.  
  
Ten months later, Sango had had a baby boy who they had named Yama, and Kagome had birthed a beautiful baby girl, who they named Reiko. Inuyasha held up his baby girl and rubbed his nose against her little one. She was half demon, like him. She had little white hair on her head, and Inuyasha had found a fire rat and had made an outfit like his for her. Kagome put her hand on his fore arm as he held their baby. He smiled at her and cooed again at Reiko. He felt great, they would stay in Kaede's village, guarding it, and helping others with demon problems. Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, Kanja, Kirara, Sango, Miroku, Kagura, and Sesshoumaru, and of course the babies, Ruri, Shoji (Kagura and Sesshoumaru's children), Yama (Sango and Miroku's baby), and Reiko (Inuyasha and Kagome's baby).  
  
And they lived happily ever after.  
  
The End  
  
A/N: I'm thinking of tacking a sequel onto this story :-D soooooo how did you like it? Good? well I'm hoping the best reviews if possible. Bye and Shout outs to Chris, Alex and Christine again! love you all and THANK YOU! 


End file.
